


Beta? Omega? Whatever

by weerus



Series: really gay seventeen ABO series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Beta Boo Seungkwan, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Beta Lee Chan | Dino, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Train Molester, alcohol consumption, chapter 3 has the side ships seoksoon jihan and verkwan, late bloomer Omega Jihoon, mentions of vomiting, soonhoon too if you look for 10 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: Jihoon enters an alpha dominated university. He's in no danger because he's a beta, and betas stay as betas for the rest of their lives, right?





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnn i was thirsty for more abo svt fics so i just quickly wrote this and threw it at my beta
> 
> apologies for the lack of actual descriptive writing but eh, youll live

Taking a step out of the 3-hour long coach journey Jihoon, the youngest beta in the Lee family, finally arrived at the university that his older brother previously attended. His brother Yoongi, the eldest beta, graduated with flying colours in the music course. Jihoon chose to attend the same university because his brother spoke highly of it during his stay there, and while Jihoon had trouble in choosing universities his brother recommended to go to his university for its diverse selection. By diverse, as in the quality of the hierarchy doesn’t dwindle down to just alphas steering the wheel. The university invited all classes of the hierarchy as long as they reach the requirements for the entry grades. Nonetheless, the university was still alpha dominated so no one ever heard of an omega attending this university.

 

But Jihoon was a beta. He could totally get into this university with ease.

 

So here he was, attending one of the most hard-to-get universities in the country with passing grades _and_ a scholarship. After a stressful year of back to back exams, Jihoon takes a deep breath of fresh air and takes his first steps through the university gates…

 

… And got himself lost while trying to find the dorms.

 

He doesn’t know how, but he followed the signs which lead to the dorms, which somehow lead him to the back of the science department. Now he's sat on the top of his suitcase, phone in hand using the remains of his mobile data to search up the map of the campus. But as he opened up the website, his data just happened to run out, which left him in an even deeper hole. After letting out a deep sigh, he opted to send a message to his brother asking where the dorms are meant to be. To be honest, his brother was often his last resort when it came to texting for help - he was the worst replier in the world. The speed of his replies could rival a rock.

 

_You:_

_Yah hyung, where are the dorms? I think im at the back of the science building_

 

It was past 10 minutes of playing a random game when Jihoon had a notification of his brother _finally_ typing out his reply. It then passed 2 minutes, and Yoongi was still writing his reply. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me hyung. Really?_

 

He looked up from his phone to avoid screaming at the device, before noticing something small at his right. It was someone from this university, judging by the uniform that they were wearing. The person, a guy for that matter, had blonde hair held up by a black sweatband, a thin face, and was rapidly coming towards Jihoon’s direction.

 

…

 

_Wait, what?_

 

“Get down!” The guy shouted out. Jihoon didn’t know what he meant by that, but he leapt down from his suitcase, gobsmacked at the speed he was travelling. _I can’t even climb my own stairs without being out of breath!_

 

It wasn’t long before the stranger grabbed Jihoon and hoisted him over his shoulder at an impossible speed, bringing his suitcase along with his free hand. Despite his thin figure, he still ran at the same inhuman speed, even while carrying him. To put the cherry on top of what was becoming a shitty day, Jihoon looked ahead to see a couple of teachers chasing them - he wasn’t entirely sure if they were red-faced because they were running or that this guy had probably done something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

 

Jihoon has literally no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

 

After several cuts and turns made by the guy, he finally dropped Jihoon down on some random path within the campus. The guy who was carrying him was way out of breath, hastily gasping for air as he held his stomach tightly. All Jihoon did was dust his pants slightly. The other guy was perspiring at unimaginable amounts, and he couldn’t help but notice that the other had beta pheromones. _Guess I don’t have to worry about him being a big mean alpha._

 

“You’re…” The other guy wheezed, catching Jihoon’s attention. “You’re… Jihoon, right?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at him. “And what if I am?”

 

The other guy broke out a cheeky smile, still slightly gasping for air. “I’m Soonyoung. The people chasing me-” He coughed. “-were my dance teachers, don’t worry. What were you doing at the science department? Are you lost on your first day already?”

 

Jihoon gulped. _I’ve been caught._ “S-so what if I am? Isn’t it your first day here too?”

 

“Nah, I have connections with people at different departments so I practically know my way ‘round already. Let me guess, judging from how heavy your suitcase is,” _Shit, I forgot that he was still holding my suitcase._ “you’re still looking for the dorms, I assume?”

 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat with the fact that this guy, Soonyoung, hardly knew him and yet could point out that he was indeed very lost. Was his situation really easy to read? Jihoon scoffed, and stole the suitcase handle underneath Soonyoung’s grasp.

 

“So, where would the dorms be then?”

 

“Ah, if you go straight ahead until you reach that big building labelled ‘Art Department’, take a right and keep walking until you reach a clearing with several other buildings after the clearing. It’s a long walk but it beats living outside the university where the nearest apartments are an hour bus journey away.” Soonyoung instructed, pointing at every building while Jihoon nodded in understanding.

 

“Ok, thanks, bye!” Jihoon sing-songed, before departing to his destination. “you were great help Soonyoung, see you next time!” He waved at him with a sly smile, before turning his back at the sweaty beta.

 

“Hey- Jihoon, wait!” But it was too late. Jihoon already took a sharp right, and was gone. Soonyoung merely smiled and shook his head.

 

Once Jihoon arrived at the destined dorms, he took out the accommodation notes from his phone and searched for his particular building.

 

“P, P, P…” He muttered to himself, scanning the notes with frantic eyes. P was supposed to be his dorm building, his home for the entirety of this year and, with how his day’s been shaping up so far, where he wanted to throw himself onto the bed and sleep until morning.

 

After a good 10 minutes of pacing back and forth (curse his sense of direction!), he gave up searching for it and opted to ask the next person if they knew where it was. Luckily, the next person who passed by also looked like a newbie judging from the questioned looks that he shot his friend. The friend was holding out a pamphlet of the campus, probably on the page of the map to look for their new forms. Jihoon silently cursed at himself for not picking up a pamphlet when he walked through the gates. He took that advantage to ask the confused duo the same question.

 

“Um, excuse me,” Jihoon inquired, catching the duo’s attention. “But do you two know where the dorm ‘P’ is?”

 

“Uhh…” The shorter one answered. He could point out that the one speaking was a beta class, while his busy friend smelled beta, but screamed alpha due to his appearance. “Sort of? We’re both sort of stuck cause we’re looking for both P and B dorms, but this map is confusing…”

 

“Aha!” Their friend exclaimed. “They’re over there! Come on Chan, before the line gets too long!” The guy, Chan, was swiftly dragged away by his friend towards what Jihoon assumed to be the dorms. He followed pursuit, slightly worrying if Chan was ok with being man handled. Nonetheless, his friend had been right; the campus began to be populated with more students, and he was glad that he took the earliest bus he could get on the first day (even if that meant waking up at an ungodly hour).

 

Jihoon’s dorm was located at the edge of the campus, right behind the B dorm. Chan’s friend, who Jihoon learned was called Jungkook, bid his goodbye since B was his dorm. While waiting to get their allocated room keys, the two ended up chattering to each other to pass the time. Jihoon found out that Chan was taking a foundation course in music, and planned to head into dance after his foundation year was finished. He also found out about his undying idol love for Michael Jackson, rapidly talking about him as if he wasn’t dead. Meanwhile, Chan discovered that the radio DJ Suga (that’s the title Yoongi goes by) was related to Jihoon. The guy was almost awe-struck for a second before he began to compliment his brother. Maybe Jihoon would send a message (not like he would reply quick anyways).

 

The two got their keys and bid temporary goodbyes (Chan’s dorm was on the 5th floor while Jihoon’s was on the 3rd floor). Jihoon took a thankfully empty lift to the 3rd floor. Jungkook insisted on meeting up again so Chan said to go ahead without him.It was nice to make an accquaintance so quickly and (dare he hope) maybe he’d be able to hang out with Chan more. He seemed like a nice guy and hell, they had something in common because they both majored in music.

 

The lift dinged at the 3rd floor, and Jihoon got out, his suitcase trailing behind him. He glanced at each door, checking for his number on the small golden plaque on the doors until he stopped in front of a door right in the middle of the hallway. 171. Not that he could complain, a room was a room. He slid the key in and turned it with a click, glancing around his room for any signs of a room mate…

 

… Only to be met with a familiar face.

 

“Welcome back, Jihoon.”

 

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon questioned. “What are you doing in my room?”

 

“Don’t you see? We’re roommates!” No lie though, it looked like Soonyoung’s belonging were already in place at his side of the room. A giant poster of a person (his idol?) was hung at the corner of Soonyoung’s side, alongside a desk with a desktop with attached speakers. His wardrobe was placed in-between the single bed and desk, which mirrored on Jihoon’s assumed side.

 

“Yeah, I can see that but…” Jihoon shook his head in confusion.

 

“To condense it down, I actually met up with you earlier to pick you up so you can avoid those hectic dorm lines. I… knew you were my roommate due to too much snooping around, connections you know. But you just dashed off before I could tag along!” Soonyoung crossed his arms in a huff and puffed out his cheeks. Jihoon couldn’t shake the image of a hamster out of his head. “I should be awarded for being a good friend and for making a good first impression.”

 

Jihoon could only smile at him. “Good first impression?” He giggled. “What, you running at the speed of light and scaring the living daylights out of me by manhandling me? And introducing yourself all sweaty and out of breath?”

 

“I had some issues ok? I didn’t think Taemin would be here _that_ early, it’s why I purposely arrived early but my plans were foiled… I was gonna meet you at the gates like a normal person but he started chasing me down with homework deadlines! And I specifically told him I’d hand him the sheets tomorrow but he was all like ‘Soonyoung please those sheets were due in a month ago’ and I had no choice but to run!!” Soonyoung ranted, throwing out his arms to express his distress over his dance teacher. “And don’t even start to point out how much I sweat. It’s in my genes.”

 

At that point, Jihoon was already curling up into a ball with laughter. What Soonyoung said wouldn’t be the type of content to make him keel over with laughter, but the impressions and expressions that Soonyoung made had him rolling on the floor. Soonyoung could only roll his eyes and smile along to Jihoon’s antics.

* * *

 

After being dragged around by Soonyoung everywhere 2 weeks after their introduction, Jihoon got to meet Soonyoung’s ‘connections’. Everyone was already introduced to their current course, therefore most of the students just chilled for the meantime. He met with Soonyoung’s main group - a trio which consisted of a fellow talkative beta, Seungkwan, and a sunshine equivalent alpha, Seokmin. Seungkwan, a performing arts student, turned out to be the gossiper who told Soonyoung about his upcoming roommate. At one point, Seungkwan mentioned something about Seokmin and Soonyoung.

 

“Seokmin totally fancies Soonyoung and vice versa,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “But those two idiots don’t even realise that it's mutual.”

 

Technically, it was really none of his business about who went out with who. But the glances they shared with one another did seem to signal to something else. As if Seokmin and Soonyoung didn’t want to be _just_ friends. Whatever, none of his business.

 

Jihoon found out that through Soonyoung’s dance course, he once performed for a foundation degree class that Chan happened to be in. Since that day, Chan looked up to Soonyoung as if he was a new Michael Jackson, and Soonyoung absorbed the attention like a sponge. He then invited Chan to his personal dance crew which he formed himself, to which the latter accepted immediately. Now ever since last week, Soonyoung tells stories to Jihoon about a talented foundation student called Chan alongside his other crew members Minghao and Junhui (a beta and alpha, two foreign students who managed to get into their combined course with scholarships just like Jihoon). Jihoon recognised the name Chan, and managed to socialise with the young Michael Jackson fan again through Line.

 

Seungkwan stayed mutual with a high school friend named Hansol, who looked _way_ too good to be considered real. He turned out to be an alpha who debuted at the end of high school, which no one was surprised at since it was expected sooner or later. Hansol was then friends with a freakishly tall alpha called Mingyu, a media student in the same class as Hansol. He in turn had a quiet beta friend called Wonwoo join their small group. It didn’t seem like he and Mingyu would be friends if it weren’t for the fact that he knew the idiot ever since they were in diapers. Seungkwan and Hansol didn’t hang around each other much, the reason being “Seungkwan had a crush on Hansol ever since he met him at high school, but he’s too stubborn to even admit he has one”, at least according to Soonyoung.

 

Seokmin, being a music student, had an outstanding voice. He was purely doing a music course with his voice being his main focus. In his class, he sat alongside a beautiful faced alpha who went as Jeonghan. They bonded rather quickly, both being talkative and being both alpha classes. They both goofed around with the instruments in class (Jeonghan saying “check out this piece I learned on the flute!” before fake playing a tune on the wind instrument). The alpha had a friend group of his own outside the class, a beta called Joshua and another alpha figure called Seungcheol. Joshua was a quiet psychology student who sat and read books like there was no tomorrow, while Seungcheol took a combined course and attended basketball sessions outside class time.

 

By the way, Jihoon _totally_ doesn’t think that Seungcheol was hot and dreamy at first sight. No way. Not because his first impression of Seungcheol was of him batting an incoming basketball out of the way, and how he saw his muscles and hard chest up close and how his sweet honey voice asked him “Are you alright?” and how Jihoon was too awestruck to respond and how Seungcheol fucking _winked_ at him before he resumed his basketball session and how Seungkwan, a benched basketball player, screamed at him at how red his ears were…

 

Needless to say, despite Jihoon getting to know Soonyoung’s friends and acquaintances, they all divided into smaller groups and don’t talk as one whole group. He found that a bit disappointing because they seemed close enough to come together as one group, but he didn’t really complain. At least he could say that his social life was up to standard. No one lets their class drive their attitude, and he was relieved to confirm that.

* * *

 

October soon rolled around and with it, came the deadline week for the first assignments. It was better known as ‘hell week’ amongst the students and boy, did hell erupt.

 

Jihoon was currently writing a contextual studies essay about something he didn’t care about, but apparently, his music teacher did. It was a paper which ‘reflects upon your next music assessment, which will be your composition according to a theme’. He couldn’t really care about the in depth historical context of composition themes, but whatever. He had to do it anyways.

 

A week of caffeine fuelled nights, and he finished the paper a full week before the deadline date. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he doesn’t want to go and proofread 10 pages of bullshit so he just submits it as it is. He then awarded himself with the blessed sleep that he wished for.

 

When he rose the next day, it was Saturday 1pm, and he saw Soonyoung on his bed still knocked out. He was also plagued with assignments, minus the one that Taemin chased him down for since he finally handed it in (two weeks after he promised the supposed ‘tomorrow’, but he was a star pupil so Taemin let him off in exchange to see how his dance crew were holding up). The poor guy was up until 3am practicing his new choreography for his dance assignment, all while thinking up of new moves for his dance crew so that Taemin can see how he was progressing. He returned back to the room at 4am (Jihoon was still awake by then, typing away on his laptop) and collapsed on the bed, passing out immediately under the sheets. While Jihoon stayed up until 6am like normal, Soonyoung did a lot of moving whilst Jihoon did a lot of sitting, so of course Soonyoung was very tired when he returned to his bed and turned off like a light.

 

Jihoon decided to get changed as quietly as possible (a pair of loose jogging pants and a simple blue sweater saying “grown man” did the trick) and headed out the door to grab lunch at the cafeteria downstairs. Another thing about the people in his social life is that all 13 of them were placed in the same dorm, just in varying floors within the facility. It meant that whenever Jihoon came down for food, there was always at least one person there, so that Jihoon could avoid looking like a lonely kid awkwardly sitting at the corner by himself. Not that he minded, he was like that for the past 5 years. But it was sure nice to have friends.

 

The cafeteria on a Saturday was less crowded than he expected. In fact, it looked barren to him, only a couple of tables were occupied compared to the hundreds of tables available for the dorm. The fact that it was hell week _and_ a Saturday may be why it was so empty in the first place. Jihoon scoured the room for anyone he knew, and he saw Jeonghan’s squad hanging around at the top of the room.

 

Who had Seungcheol hanging out with them, stuffing a muffin down his throat.

 

His heart totally didn’t skip a beat. No, absolutely not. Maybe Seungcheol preferred omegas over betas, maybe he’s more traditional. Alphas nowadays accepted beta partners over omega partners since omegas were scarce. But that didn’t stop alphas from preferring omegas over betas.

 

_If only I was an omega-_

 

Jihoon mentally slapped himself for that thought. As much as he thirsted over that _hot and perfect body_ , the last thing he wanted was to be an omega. He doesn’t mind them as a whole, but the stories that he hears about the class were enough to put down his mood. Their class were objectified enough to only be considered as an object of impregnation, and many omegas fought for the right to be treated equally. Although the law passed that they were to be treated the same as alphas and betas, traditional families and individuals still treat omegas as dirt who ‘shouldn’t work and should stay home like a good bitch’. The mere thought of that still angers him, but being an omega with a strong alpha to protect them… Must feel nice…

 

His thoughts wandered to Seungcheol holding Jihoon in bed, spooning him from behind as his alpha presence wraps his small frame, protecting him from others as he was his- _Stop, stop stop! No!_ Why was he being weirdly hormonal today? _I’m blaming it on the lack of caffeine and sleep._

 

He finally walks into the starter food section of the cafeteria, sparing a small wave to the small squad, who returned it before returning to their own business (Joshua reading a book, Seungcheol supposedly scoffing down his lunch and Jeonghan browsing through his phone).

 

He browsed through the confectionary section (“Maybe I’ll have the same muffin as Cheol…”), all the way to the drinks (“you know what they say, drink water not alcohol… I’m sick of caffeinated drinks anyways”). Jihoon was just casually browsing, not impulsively picking out anything until a wave of uneasiness hit him. He shivered, trying to get it out of his system before several more waves hit him. He knew that food was more important, therefore he prioritised food rather than sleep at the moment. However, the sluggish feeling didn’t leave him. It made him feel heavy, every step he took towards that lovely looking slice of cake was getting slower and farther away.

 

It was, until he got asked by one of the cafeteria cashiers if he was ok, that he assumed that he was down with a simple fever after cold sleepless nights. He waved off the cashier, flashing a tired smile before he trudged back to the entrance, not sparing a glance to Seungcheol who stopped eating his food to see the change of his demeanour.

 

“Hey…” Seungcheol asked out of the comfortable silence, attracting the other duo’s attention. “Is there something wrong with Jihoon?” He pointed to the slow moving Jihoon clutching his stomach as if he was sickly. Joshua looked over to observe the latter from afar, Jeonghan still sitting forwards to let Joshua do all the work. Not because he was too lazy to turn around, oh no.

 

“Oh dear” Joshua stated, pulling out his paddle shaped bookmark and placing it on his page before placing his book down. “From the distance, it looks like he just has a headache or stomach pains. Maybe. I don’t know, ask a doctor.”

 

“I’m gonna go see what’s up.” The alpha stated out of the blue, picking up his plate of crumbs and disposing it near the bins. Jeonghan bid him farewell with a “bye bitch”, before he went on his way on tailing Jihoon.

 

With Jihoon, he managed to trudge half way down the hall to the lifts. He planned on taking some pills and rest for a bit, because that’s what you do when you have a fever right? The beta silently cursed at how far the lifts were in his sickly form compared to his healthy form, where it was just a 2-minute walk rather than a year-long walk. He was also pretty certain that fevers make a person’s head very warm, so why was the pit of his stomach somehow very warm instead? Jihoon also noticed that he was sweating ever so slightly, but he passed it off as side effects. He hadn’t been ill in a while so maybe, this was that one fever that would knock him for one.

 

While trying trying to figure out exactly what he had, he accidently bumped into someone in the hallway. _An alpha_. He recognised the alpha’s face from being in the same dorm, but knew nothing further than that. Was the fever making his nose hyper sensitive to pheromones? The scent of the taller made him shiver. In fear? _Submission?_ He doesn’t know.

 

“’m, sorry…” Jihoon mumbled incoherently, scooting past the alpha who was oddly standing still, sniffing the air around Jihoon.

 

In a flash, the alpha grabbed Jihoon by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall with a loud ‘thud’. Before Jihoon could even react, the alpha pulled Jihoon towards him by using his hips as leverage, whilst using his tall body to cage Jihoon to the wall. The alpha’s leg was situated in-between Jihoon’s legs, which lifted him off the ground ever so slightly to prevent the smaller beta from fleeing. The leg was dangerously rubbing against Jihoon’s crotch (goddamn pants and their thin layer), and Jihoon had to fight back a satisfied groan because _what the fuck just happened?_

 

“I don’t know how an omega like you was kept hidden from me,” _Wait, omega? Who, me?_ “But now a _slut_ like you can’t escape from me now.” The alpha growled in Jihoon’s ear, sending electricity down his spine. Which shouldn’t be happening, because this situation was terrifying Jihoon. His entire body was shaking in want, but his mind was screaming to run away, get away from this sick fucktard. His body took over; he couldn’t move his limbs and his voice was frozen in fear. Jihoon was completely helpless.

 

He couldn’t stop the man from breathing hot breaths down his neck and ear, sniffing him from areas that he never knew could be so sensitive. The alpha sniffed the top of his brown moppy hair, before travelling down to lick and nip at his ear. He shivered and bit the inside of his lip to hide back the noises that threatened to spill from his mouth, back arching unconsciously.

 

Jihoon was too focused on his ear being assaulted to notice the alpha’s hands travel behind his hips, and slip past his pant waist onto soft supple flesh. Jihoon quickly became alert to this, and gained control of his voice. Momentarily.

 

“Hey-!” The freedom of his voice was cut off once again as the alpha’s hands fully cupped Jihoon’s ass, grabbing them tight before releasing and caressing them. It was then that Jihoon let out a gasp from the sudden movement, accidently grinding against the alpha’s leg. This let a smirk plaster itself on the alpha’s face.

 

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” The alpha purred in his ear, slowly slipping a finger down Jihoon’s ass and near his entrance. He gave an experimental grind against Jihoon’s leg as his finger started to play with the rim of his asshole, in which Jihoon _whined_ at. “Look at you. You’re all wet and ready for me.”

 

Jihoon didn’t know where his arms were, but he finally noticed that one hand was covering his mouth from making noises while the other was gripping tightly at the alpha’s arm. He removed the hand from his mouth to croak out a weak “No”, before his throat seized up with a sharp breath intake as the alpha plunged his middle finger deep inside in one go. What surprised Jihoon that it didn’t hurt. The finger felt incredibly warm inside him, and his insides clenched consistently in want around the intruding object.

 

“You see? You’re taking me in nice and easy.” The alpha hummed at his ear, the hot pants directed to his ear turning Jihoon on. His body was working against his mind _, no this is wrong, get away from me, you shouldn’t be doing this, stop._ But slowly, part of his mind dissolved into _yes this is right, go faster, I need more._ He was scared. He was scared out of his goddamn mind because he doesn’t know what’s happening to him, and he refuses to acknowledge that he was being sexually harassed and _enjoying it._

 

The alpha on top started humping against his leg with a greater force as he started pumping his finger in and out of Jihoon’s hole. By then, Jihoon couldn’t hold back the noises anymore. He let out soft pants every time the alpha thrusted his finger in, and the feeling of his breath against his neck and the hard dick grinding against his hip almost teetered him to the edge of lust insanity.

 

“You should see yourself. Panting like a bitch in heat with a finger deep in your asshole. Imagine if I gave you something bigger than my finger. Like my cock.” The alpha’s dwindled to a mere whisper, growling out the word ‘cock’. “I’m gonna take you right here in this corridor, where everyone will see you being claimed by me. I’m gonna watch as my huge cock disappears in your slutty hole, and I’m gonna knot you on the spot and claim you as mine. I’m gonna fill you up with so much cum that you’ll be bloated like you’re pregnant. You want that? You want that, _bitch?_ ”

 

Jihoon’s eyes and nose scrunched in _need, want, lust, submission._ His chest suddenly felt light hearted, and his senses were overtaken with pure lust. He let out a particularly loud moan at what the alpha said, bouncing back against the alpha’s finger in lust. _Yes I want that, please, knot me alpha, oh my god please, yes-_

 

He heard someone shout from across the corridor, and everything stopped in an instant.

 

The alpha stopped his movements and barked out at the intruder, before he was mercilessly knocked out by a flying kick. Jihoon dropped to the ground, reality finally returning to him. He opened his eyes, only to be met with a familiar face.

 

Seungcheol. And he was furious.

 

“Jihoon.” He asked in a dead tone, glaring daggers at the unconscious alpha. “Jihoon are you-” But as soon as Seungcheol sniffed his surroundings, he stopped in his tracks and covered his nose. Jihoon’s scent was different. He doesn’t know how, but when he got close to the ‘beta’, he was suddenly very intoxicated in his scent. He suddenly felt _want, claim, fuck, breed, impregnate._ Until he saw Jihoon bursting out into tears.

 

“Cheol-” The ‘beta’ sobbed, tears already running down his face. “Cheol please, I don’t know what’s happening to me he just suddenly did this to me and I don’t know, I didn’t like it but I liked it and I hated it because it was wrong but it felt right? Please, Cheol, I don’t know what’s happening to me why am I feeling like this-”

 

Before Jihoon ran his mouth any longer, Seungcheol picked him up from the ground with ease and carried him bridal style. “Where’s your room.”

 

“3rd floor, room 171…”

 

Refusing to use the lifts, Seungcheol bolted with Jihoon in his arms, ignoring the unconscious alpha on the floor. Someone is bound to notice him at some point. He paraded 3 flights of stairs with a ‘sickly’ Jihoon in his arms, reaching the destined floor without breaking a sweat. He pulled Jihoon’s key off his pocket, let him open the door and threw him down onto his bed. Soonyoung, who was now slightly awake with the loud ruckus, looked at the situation curiously in post sleep haze.

 

“Soonyoung. Get out.” Seungcheol’s alpha voice commanded. At once the sleepy Soonyoung complied, wrapping a blanket over himself and leaving the room in a rush with his phone in hand.

 

Once the other beta was out, Seungcheol’s attention turned to Jihoon, who was squirming and wriggling on his bed. He was whining and touching himself, hand burying under his pants and rubbing himself off. The older alpha growled at that display.

 

“Jihoon. Stay here. I’m gonna call the suppressants pharmacy.” But Jihoon wasn’t listening. The ‘beta’ was already pantless, aggressively fingering himself with three fingers. Seungcheol growled, telling his state of mind to reach for his phone _and not replace Jihoon’s fingers with his own._ He was already unlocking the door, before he was stopped. Jihoon, who was jerking himself off shamelessly in front of Seungcheol, was whining out “ _Cheol_ ” “don’t leave” “it hurts” “ _alpha_ ”.

 

But Seungcheol didn’t listen. He opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving the whining ‘beta’ behind the closed door. _It was for his own good._

 

He took out his phone and dialled a familiar number. It took two rings before the recipient picked up.

 

“This is Seungcheol. My beta friend just debuted as a late bloomer. … No, he doesn’t have any heat suppressants on him, he was a beta, stupid. … Yes, I locked him in his room, I kicked his roommate out earlier on. How soon can you get here, Jin? … Ok, please, it’s his first heat and he almost got raped. I’m worried about him… … Ok, see you soon. Thank you.” He ended the call, slumping his head on the door. Seungcheol felt his dick twitch in his pants. He could still hear Jihoon loudly jerking himself off with heavy pants and moans that rung across the room. Seungcheol only sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jihoon just debuted as a late blooming omega, and he was right in the middle of an alpha infested society.


	2. Post-Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make it 10k but pfft, oh well
> 
> this is a long chapter wow bear with me

Seungcheol ended up pacing around outside the door to Jihoon’s room, glaring at any alpha who passed by, who were unknown to the new found omega in the room. The doctor that he phoned up should be here in 10 minutes, giving that he was the closest one he could trust. The main hospital doesn’t deal with an omega’s heat due to the law, therefore another establishment provide medicine for an omega’s (and sometimes alpha’s) pheromones. 

 

In all convenience, the heat establishment he contacted had someone he knew stationed at it. Seungcheol knew Seokjin because, well, he was his lecturer’s mate. With the amount of times his media lecturer Namjoon gushes about how good Seokjin looks in a doctor’s attire, who wouldn’t know Seokjin? Namjoon even shows various blurred mugshots of the doctor while he’s working, cooing at how ‘cool and sophisticated’ he looked, when in reality Seokjin was the total opposite.

 

To pass the time, Seungcheol took responsibility to update his squad and Jihoon’s roommate with what was wrong with the ‘beta.’ Of course, he has to lie about the real situation since it wasn’t in his hands (for now). He opened up Messenger and tapped on Soonyoung’s icon.

 

Daddy: Hey Soonyoung, your roommates a bit sick so I called a doctor in for him

 

Daddy: Hes bed ridden right now and the doctors saying no one should go into the room until hes all better

 

Daddy: so dont go into his room

 

fat hamster: aah, ok!!

 

Daddy: Wait when was my name Daddy?

 

fat hamster: ill send him a msg later then

 

fat hamster: thanks hyung!

 

Daddy: Soonyoung answer the question why am I Daddy

 

Daddy: ???

 

Daddy: Soonyoung??

 

Soonyoung left him on read the entire time. Seungcheol decided to leave the issue alone, and ask him about it in person next time. He moved on to message his own squad group chat about the situation of Jihoon.

 

Cheollie: Jihoons down with a sickness at the moment. I called the doctor over to see whats wrong with him but he told me its best to leave him in his room for a bit.

 

big fat liar: Ah, that’s good! Get well soon Jihoon~~~

 

i can be yuor angle: ya

 

Cheollie: Uhh…

 

Cheollie: Im not even gonna comment on your new nicknames

 

big fat liar: Blame Jeonghan - he’s right next to me

 

[i can be yuor angle sent an image to the group chat](https://68.media.tumblr.com/233cee987bcb9b0372ff541fcffed74c/tumblr_od8kj3T0g61u7k4who3_r1_1280.jpg)

 

Cheollie: Right….

 

About 8 minutes later, in the middle of a reply to Joshua’s meme, his phone rang again with an unknown contact number. He picked up immediately, knowing well enough who it was.

 

_ “Hello?” _ the voice asked.

 

“Jin-hyung?” Even when he has comfortable banter with his mate, it’s better to have respect for the elder.

 

_ “Yeah, where you at?” _ the doctor asked. Seungcheol shared the directions towards dorm P to the doctor and after a bit of shuffling on the phone, Seokjin spoke again.  _ “It's the dorm right at the end right?” _

 

“Yeah,” the alpha responded. “We’re on the third floor. The halls are easy to navigate so you’ll just see me outside my friend’s door.”

 

_ “Thanks. I’ll be there in a bit,” _ he finished, ending the call abruptly. It didn’t matter since a few minutes later Seungcheol heard hurried footsteps climb up the stairs, a tired alpha doctor emerging on the 3rd floor.

 

“You do know there was a lift right there?” Seungcheol chuckled, pointing to the elevators behind the doctor. Seokjin looked behind him and let out an amused laugh.

 

“Huh. Didn’t know that was there,” he heaved out, unbuttoning his top button to let out some air. Being a strong alpha was one thing, but his day job doesn’t prepare him to run up stairs on a daily basis. “Honestly, with the amount of times I go here you’d think I know my way around,” he scoffed. “Guess again.”

 

Before continuing on pointless banter, Seungcheol finally remembered what he called the doctor over for. “Oh right, my… friend is inside that room. Is there anything you can do to suppress his heat momentarily?”

 

“Hmm…” Seokjin took a moment to think. “I figured from what you said, this is his first heat so he doesn’t have the necessary dosage yet. Therefore, I can’t stop his heats for definite but I have something that tones it down a bit, alongside making him a bit more sane. It’s all in my grandpa bag here.”

 

Seokjin turns to the door after informing Seungcheol what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. The necessary pill he has for his patient needs to be swallowed while ingesting something, thus drinking it with water is the best and easiest way. The dorm rooms are en suites anyway, which made collecting water not much of a problem. He gave a, “I’ll get to work then,” to Seungcheol standing guard outside before transgressing to the room as quick as he can to not let any of the scent escape. Unluckily, Seungcheol caught a whiff and any more exposure to the scent would’ve made his raging boner return.

 

When the doctor emerged into the room, he was almost overwhelmed with first heat pheromones. He was a mated alpha, so he didn’t get the instinct to fuck the source anymore, but the constant strong waves of pheromones was enough to get him a bit hot in the cheeks. He scoured the room and saw his client on top of his bed, pantsless with four fingers hungrily going in and out of his hole. He felt no shame in walking in on the omega; it was his job to cater to omegas after all. It was just when he got to see who his client was, his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Jihoon?”  _ Yoongi’s little brother? _

 

At once, the newfound omega whined, having finally noticed the other presence in the room. He didn’t stop penetrating himself with his fingers, instead only going faster and harder.

 

“Alpha,” Jihoon whined pitifully, surprising Seokjin to an extent. He pulled out his fingers that were coated in slick and spread his legs wider, presenting his hole towards the doctor. “Alpha please-”

 

“Jihoon,” Seokjin barked out, zipping his bag open and searching for the pills through the contents. He completely ignored Jihoon’s subconscious attempt to seduce him. “I’m gonna need you to take these temporary heat suppressants. Just follow what I’m about to say and everything will be fine for now, okay?” He doesn’t expect the omega to follow what he says in the state that he was in, but he hoped that some of the information went through his heat induced mind.

 

Jihoon merely writhed and wriggled on the bed, constantly giving out frustrated moans to show how uncomfortable he was. He whined out small complaints of, “No,” and “I want you,” but the doctor didn’t listen. Seokjin finally found the pills, popping two out into his hand and venturing into the dorm’s bathroom to fetch a glass of water.

 

When Seokjin emerged from the bathroom, he found Jihoon face down ass up with three fingers working at his ass again. Seokjin thought for a second. The omega seemed to be suffering from his heat for quite a while, so why not give the sex toys to him now?

 

He placed the water and pills at the table side desk momentarily, before he scavenged through his bag to take out a tied plastic bag. The colour of the toys were barely visible, mostly ranging to different shades of pink. The size of the objects replicated average sized dicks, except the dark coloured toy at the bottom that was as thick as Seokjin’s forearm. As someone who didn’t prefer massive toys, Seokjin stayed as far away as he can from the sizable objects. But hey, omegas liked the size, so he couldn’t complain if they weren’t intended for him.

 

“Jihoon,” Seokjin commanded to get the omega’s attention. It worked a little bit. Jihoon was still facing away from him but he stopped moving when he heard his name. “I’m giving you these toys to help you ride out your heat temporarily. I’ll let you use them after I leave, okay? Now sit up, I need to give you your heat suppressants now.”

 

Seokjin patted the bed, signifying that Jihoon should sit up to take the medicine. The omega didn’t look like he was gonna move, merely squirming around and whining in discomfort again. The alpha doctor sighed and helped the younger up by lifting him up from his back. Jihoon didn’t complain, instead he took this as an opportunity to cling onto the alpha like a koala and start grinding against him on his lap, smearing his slick onto the doctor’s clean pants. He breathed out a moan of sweet relief, grinding hard and fast against the other.

 

_ My pants…! _ Seokjin internally complained.  _ I just had those dry cleaned today… _ But he couldn’t complain, his patient comes before him.

 

“Alpha,” Jihoon panted out, grinding against him roughly. “Why won’t you take me? I’m waiting…”

 

“It’s because I’m already mated, Jihoonie. Remember Namjoon, that really nice beta?” Jihoon doesn’t respond, but ceased grinding against Seokjin. “Well, it's been a long time since I saw you and Yoongi, but he’s my mate now. We’re together, Jihoon.”

 

Like a lightbulb, the omega’s cloudy mind suddenly became clear. He looked up with wide eyes, finally registering who the alpha was.

 

“Seokjin…,” he muttered in the softest voice, the sense of reason returning back to him. The sense of guilt however, came crashing down on him like an avalanche on a mountain. In his heat-controlled mind, he didn’t make of sense of who it was, he just smelled the slightest alpha pheromones and wanted to fuck. Back in reality, he now knows that it was Seokjin, his brother’s friend, and a mated alpha. The small window of realisation pushed him back into the striking reality of his immoral actions. “I’m… I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be, you couldn’t control it,” Seokjin aprimended, waving it off like it was nothing. “It's my job to help omegas in need. This isn’t the first time something like this happened, don’t worry yourself.”

 

Jihoon laid his head to rest against Seokjin’s chest, mind getting hazy with his heat again. “Give me those pills.”

 

Seokjin nodded, detaching himself from the younger and started handling the pills at the bedside desk. Jihoon eyed the doctor from where he sat and saw a wet, sticky looking patch around the crotch area. Remembering that he was naked, he felt a strong  _ pang _ from his heart when he remembered.  _ He _ did that.  _ He _ tried to induce sex with a mated alpha and he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had no moral sense of the situation, ashamed that he brought others into this mess. He let a seemingly normal university student act out against his will, and-

 

_ …Seungcheol. _

 

“Jihoon.” The doctor held out a glass of water and a couple of small pills in front of him. “Here, take it.”

 

The omega took the pills as fast as possible, intent to elevate himself from the heat. He handed the glass back, before asking, “...Where’s Seungcheol?”

 

“Ah, the big alpha lad standing outside the door? Yes, he's the one who called me about your condition. He’s very polite and knows what to do, in my opinion. He knows what to do in these types of situations. He's seems like a really good friend, Jihoon.”

 

But Jihoon had already zoned out right after he asked. Even with all the positive things that Seokjin was saying about Seungcheol, he couldn’t help but think that the alpha hated him, hated him for his new found status. He felt like Seungcheol wanted to get rid of him, because no one wanted an weak, useless omega in an elite university. All because he couldn’t forget the grimaced look that Seungcheol gave him before he slammed the door shut, not hearing from the other ever since.

 

With a quivering voice, Jihoon mumbled, “He hates me.”

 

Seokjin winced at that. This was the first in a long time he ever saw Jihoon this down. “Jihoonie-”

 

“He hates me,” Jihoon interrupts, with a sharp tone. He felt his eyes watering, threatening to fall down, but he held back on them. “He doesn’t want me here, he clearly doesn’t want me around anymore, he doesn’t care-”

 

“Lee Jihoon!” the alpha barks, shutting Jihoon up immediately. He muttered a little “I’m sorry,” before Seokjin continued. “You’re overreacting. Seungcheol didn’t do all this to get rid of you. He wanted to  _ protect _ you.”

 

Jihoon looked over at him, rubbing the evidence of tears out of his eyes. “Protect me?”

 

The doctor only smiled at him. “Alpha instincts. Trust me, I would know. From what I can see, he sees you as something worth protecting. When alphas protect someone, it’s usually of someone with great importance. He protected himself from you because you’re that important someone, Jihoon. When an alpha is exposed to an omega’s heat, they have little to no self control, but Seungcheol gave it his all to get you in here safe. He understood that your consent was far more important than what your body wanted.”

 

He took a step closer towards Jihoon, putting his hand on his head and stroked the soft brown hair to comfort him. Jihoon hummed, leaning into the touch. “Do you understand, Jihoon? Do you understand how important you are to him?”

 

Jihoon nods in understanding and this time, it's not the heat talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokjin checks the time on his watch.  _ 10:17. _  “Well, that wraps everything up. I have more information about the pills I gave you in this leaflet. I’ll be putting this on your desk for now, since you’ll be okay for the next 4 hours. Just follow the instructions here and you should be fine tomorrow morning, okay?” he informs, packing his bag away.

 

Jihoon, huddled up in a blanket burrito, merely nods to show that he understands. It takes him a while to realise fully that he is indeed naked and he had no idea where he threw his clothes. So he just curled his small frame up in a giant blanket burrito. Now he looks like a eskimo.

 

“I’ll be going now. My workplace number is also on that leaflet, just saying. Say hi to Yoongi for me.” And Seokjin waves goodbye to Jihoon, who subtly waved back but failed due to his massive blanket burrito form.

 

Seokjin opened and closed the door as quick as he could. Jihoon’s heat may have been temporarily stopped for now, but the pheromones still remained scented all around the room. When the doctor looked around for the guarding alpha, he half thought that the alpha buggered off somewhere before he almost tripped over a leg in the middle of the hallway. He found Seungcheol on the floor, almost nodding off.

 

He only scoffed at the display.  _ Such a loyal alpha. _

 

He tapped his foot on Seungcheol’s leg in an attempt to wake him up. “Seungcheol, get out of the way. I almost tripped on you.”

 

As if Seokjin’s voice was his Monday alarm Seungcheol’s eyes shot open, panicked, and jumped up estatically. He fixed his shirt a bit, before speaking. “I-Is Jihoon okay?”

 

The older nodded. “He should be okay by tomorrow morning. I gave him the necessities he should need so you can stop worrying about him for now.” He smiled before putting his hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “You’re a good, loyal alpha. You’ll make a fine mate for him someday.” With that, he goes off on his way, leaving a blushing, dumbfounded Seungcheol in the corridor.

 

After Seokjin left, Jihoon laid in bed for a while playing on his phone until he finally stood up to look at what the doctor left him. On his desk was a packet of heat suppressants, scent suppressants that disguise him as a beta, and a small pamphlet containing extra information about his suppressants. Curious, he takes a peek at the pamphlet and begins to read.

 

**Starting on Suppressants**

 

Scent Suppressants are taken as every two - three day pills, where it releases a large discharge of beta pheromones in replacement of the taker’s original pheromones, whether they be an alpha’s or omega’s. The suppressants must be taken on a schedule. If the taker has forgotten to take their daily suppressant, simply take the one that you missed while also taking the pill that is due for that day.

 

**How the Suppressants Work**

 

Although it has now been over 60 years since the first suppressant was used (in Puerto Rico in 1956), there are still occasional 'suppressant scares' when newspapers point out the dangers of suppressant taking and in particular, the risk of fatal thrombosis. However, the fact that it remains so staggeringly popular - 

 

Jihoon scrunched his nose in disgust as he gave up and skimmed through the pamphlet.  _ Nope _ .  _ Not my type of thing _ . So he put it down, took the pills and went back to bed, playing whatever cooperative mobile game he was playing with Soonyoung. He didn’t know when, but he started to feel groggy after Soonyoung died for the nth time in the game. Already feeling comfortable in bed, Jihoon closed his eyes…

 

The next thing he knew, he woke up in a cold sweat, still naked, with his bottom half feeling  _ very _ wet.  _ Ah _ .  _ I passed out _ . He tried to check his phone for the time, but to no avail it wouldn’t turn on.  _ Must’ve lost its battery when I slept _ . Jihoon sighed. He didn’t know what time it was, but judging from the light seeping through his curtain, it was already night time and he last remembered the time being 15:17, according to his phone.

 

Jihoon felt his head get hazy with the heat and he took the opportunity to take the pills before it went out of hand. He took the now bubbly glass of water from the table side and drank it alongside his pills. He knew that drinking water that had bubbles to the side was bad, but his mind couldn’t register that fact as his mind delved deeper into heat dizziness.

 

After taking the pills and putting his dead phone on charge, Jihoon tried to sleep through his heat. But the hard erection that tented his boxers wouldn’t let him. He was sober enough to think about what he should do, but he had that small inkling in him telling him to  _ give up, relieve yourself, stay awake.  _

 

A fire lit itself in Jihoon. What did Doctor Seokjin leave with him again? Jihoon was intrigued and sat up from his bed to scout for the… plastic bag? His eyes landed on the plastic bag at the foot of his bedside table.  _ Since when was that there? _

 

Curiously, he leaned down his bed, almost falling over in the process, to grab the plastic bag, which turned out to be surprisingly heavier than expected.  _ Just what the fuck is in here…? _ Anxiously, Jihoon unties the bag to reveal…

 

Dildos, butt plugs, and anal beads of all shapes, colours and sizes. Jihoon vaguely remembered what Seokjin was saying about the ‘toys’ and his face flushed with embarrassment. He gulped down a lump in his throat.  _ I’m gonna have these in my… _

 

He felt his dick twitch in excitement from the thought. Well, if Seokjin went out of his way to get him these he might as well put them to good use. The new omega scavenged through the bag and pulled out a slim pink toy. He saw other toys that had ridges on the sides, weirdly shaped ones that looked like a tentacle (why did Seokjin have this?), and of course the massive black one at the bottom of the pile.

 

After getting one, Jihoon laid back in bed, dildo in his right hand. He felt awkward, even though he was the only one in the room he still felt a bit shy with this… toy. He never used a dildo before in his entire life, but even before today he did experiment with his fingers. A bit. Okay, make that a lot. 

 

Finally gathering up the courage to get started, he guided his fingers down to his ass, which clenched hungrily around nothing. He slipped one finger in with ease due to the left over amount of slick and before Jihoon knew it turned to three fingers thrusting slowly into his hole. The vigorous fingering from this morning still had him loose and he whined out of embarrassment with that fact. 

 

Thrusting his fingers up his asshole did wonders to the boy, whom mewled out high pitched moans that he’s sure his neighbours would hear. Jihoon lost track of time, having been buried in the pleasures of his ministrations. At one point, he curled his fingers just right against his prostate and Jihoon had to bite back a scream when he felt intense pleasure shoot through his frail body. The omega continuously panted and abused his prostate at the same spot, not knowing that he subconsciously spread his legs up high.

 

Just when he felt the heat in his stomach build up, he pulled his fingers out in one swift motion. Impatiently, he took the dildo and slowly eased it into his hole in one thrust, almost screaming out in the sensation of finally something big and hard inside his ass. He didn’t wait for himself to adjust as he started fucking himself with the dildo at a set pace. The slight tinge of uncomfortableness was present, but it was drowned out when he started hitting that same spot over and over again. 

 

Almost reaching his peak, he imagined the dildo as something else. He imagined some random alpha shoving his thick cock into his tiny virgin ass, grunting and praising him for how he was taking in his large cock despite his tiny frame. Jihoon imagined the alpha a bit more; large muscles,  _ great _ ass, black messy hair, droopy eyes, all of him panting, caging his heat-stricken body as the alpha was almost at his climax.  _ As Seungcheol almost gave him his knot. _

 

“Cheol,” Jihoon breathed out with lust, hypnotised from the thought of his friend claiming him as his own. “Cheol, Cheol, Cheol-” 

 

Like something had been ripped through him, he came hard without having to touch himself once. Shameless of that fact, he rode out his orgasm after a few thrusts against his over sensitive prostate before pulling out the toy with trembling limbs. The pink dildo was soaked in slick. Jihoon took it upon himself to hide the evidence by wiping the lubed up toy against his bed sheet, before throwing it back into the bag.

 

In post orgasm, Jihoon took it upon himself to remember what he just did. He just used his friend, no, his crush as a piece of wanking material. He used Seungcheol, a pure and dorky friend who helped him along his heat, as a source of his dirty, filth ridden fantasy. And he mentally punched himself in the gut with it. He was a bad friend. A bad, bad person. 

 

Jihoon felt his eyes water with realisation when his phone’s ringtone broke the silence in the room. Still wobbly from post orgasm, he crawled towards his barely alive phone. The contact name read “Yoongi-hyung.”

 

Jihoon picked up immediately. He didn’t even need to say anything before Yoongi started yelling through the phone (from which he flinched at).

 

_ “Jesus Christ, you finally pick up! I’ve been calling since five you ass. Did you like, die or something?” _ Yoongi scolded.  _ “What took you so long? Did something happen?” _

 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. “My phone’s battery died when I was playing a game. I fell asleep after that.”

 

_ “Ah, right. Anyways, I called because I heard that Seokjin had to visit you.” _ Jihoon felt his stomach drop.  _ “Did you finally present? I always suspected that you were a late bloomer.” _ He heard Yoongi chuckle from the other end.

 

Jihoon bit back his voice from wavering. But he failed. “I’m… Uh-”

 

_ “Let me guess,” _ Yoongi interrupted.  _ “Hmm… You were an alpha all along? You’re this tiny ass alpha ready to beat up bigger alphas with a whisk of your hand, am I right?” _

 

Despite his current situation, Jihoon scoffed at that remark. “God, I wish that was me.”

 

_ “Yeah…,” _ Yoongi trailed off, before he realised.  _ “Wait Jihoon, you’re not saying-” _

 

“I took heat suppressants earlier on before you called. I  _ apparently _ had some difficulties with Seokjin earlier on, but he handled it just fine.” He felt his voice shaking with the fear of confession. His heart was beating a million beats per second, fueling him with adrenaline and dread all at once. But Jihoon trusts Yoongi. He trusts his own brother with his secret. “And yeah… I’m sadly not an alpha.”

 

There was a short awkward silence over the phone. Jihoon was ready to accept rejection and cry his eyes out, before Yoongi broke it.  _ “Huh, okay then.” _

 

Jihoon could only furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Okay?”

 

_ “There’s no big difference in you presenting as an omega now. You’re still my shitty little brother who can’t clean up after himself,”  _ Yoongi joked, which lifted Jihoon’s heart. The newfound omega expected rejection because of his new class; the stories he heard from others always told him that omegas were thrown out of society at the blink of an eye. They were moulded into rent boys and prostitutes for brothels, they were deemed to be the dumb bitches who have to stay at home and play as a trophy, objectified by their alphas. But Yoongi? Yoongi accepted him. His brother accepted him as soon as he confessed about his new class, he didn’t reject him for what his class was. He was another person in this hierarchical world that he could finally trust. From that, Jihoon couldn’t control the sudden tears coming down his eyes. 

 

He was scared. Frustrated. And happy.

 

_ “Hey hey, are you crying?” _

 

Jihoon sniffed back his tears, which made an ugly sound but he couldn’t care. “No, I’m not crying.”

 

_ “Bullshit Jihoon,” _ Yoongi laughed at the other end of the phone.

 

“But really hyung. Thank you.” Even though he was speaking to him, Jihoon couldn’t describe to him the amount of gratitude that he was feeling, but what mattered is that Yoongi understood.

 

_ “No problem squirt, I’m around most of the time. Now I need to go to sleep, I have to get up at 4.” _

 

Jihoon looked at the small time display at the top of the screen. 00:17. “Jesus Christ hyung- how are you alive?”

 

_ “Eh, I’ll power through today since I know you’re in good hands. I’m gonna knock myself out as soon as this call ends.” _ he couldn’t help but worry about his brother as a junior DJ and radio star since the beta couldn’t get a decent amount of sleep everyday. 

 

All the omega could do was reply with a scoff. “Goodnight hyung.”

 

_ “Brat. Goodnight.” _ Before Yoongi could even get his ear away from the device, Jihoon blurted out another reply.

 

“‘Love you, hyung.”

 

The response made Yoongi almost choke on his own spit and stutter over his words. It took a while before Yoongi could reply back almost reluctantly.  _ “I love you too, brat. Now get some sleep,” _ he said with a chuckle. With that Yoongi ended the call first, probably desperate for some sleep.

 

The omega didn’t go to sleep immediately, opting to go on his phone and check on his mobile game’s progress (and to see how much Soonyoung let him down again). He didn’t realise, once he got in a comfy position in bed he decided to close his eyes for a few seconds...

 

* * *

 

There was a loud, rapping knock on the door which roused Jihoon out of dreamland. “Jihoon!” A familiar voice rang through. “Are you okay? Hurry up, I ran out of underwear and I had to borrow Seokmin’s! And he doesn’t know I borrowed them, open up!” Soonyoung called out, his words followed by snickering.

 

Jihoon groaned in annoyance, grumpy that Soonyoung woke him up in the most intruding way ever. He was half tempted to just open the door, yell at him and shut it in his face but then he remembered his current predicament, that this was day one into being a fully fledged omega.

 

Slightly panicking, he got up (forgetting that he was stark naked), and grabbed the nearest scent blocking thing that he could find. It was Soonyoung’s air freshener spray, buried in the first drawer of the bed side table. Once turning the nozzle, he sprayed it everywhere to the point where deep breathing would make his nose flinch with the strength.

 

After contaminating everything with the artificial scent, he rushed to dig through his wardrobe to find something to cover himself up with. He settled with a pastel pink, oversized sweater (Yoongi got him it as a joke, but he grew to like it) that covered his hands and crotch area, almost serving as a mini dress. Soonyoung saw his pitiful body loads of times, so he shrugged it off, thinking that he looked fine despite the lack of actual pants. Finally looking good enough he approached the door, grabbing the keys hung at the side and unlocking it. Only to reveal that Soonyoung wasn’t alone.

 

“Jeez, what took you so long?” Soonyoung huffed, with a shy Minghao and a gawking Junhui behind him. He shimmied his way past Jihoon to scavenge through his clothes for spare underwear.

 

That left Jihoon with Junhui and Minghao for a bit. He didn’t know much about the two other than they were part of Soonyoung’s dance crew and they were both Chinese. He had no problems with the duo. But right now, he started to feel uncomfortable since Junhui kept on checking him out from head to toe.

 

“Oi, got a problem?” Jihoon inquired, which snapped Junhui out of his gaze.

 

“Jihoon, are you na-”

 

“Yes. Don’t even finish that sentence,” Jihoon snapped back, already grumpy in the morning. Junhui flinched back at the tone he set towards him and Minghao gave a giggle.

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung called from inside the room, “did you use my air freshener?”

 

“No, I used the bathroom scents and smeared them all over the walls,” he replied as sarcastically as he can, earning more giggles from Minghao. Jihoon couldn’t help the smirk emerging on his face. He felt somehow proud. 

 

“And uh, what exactly did you have to cover up so bad?” Soonyoung questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat, ready to freak the fuck out before collecting himself again. He replied with a stone cold face, “What, you wanna smell my puke everywhere? Is that what you want?”

 

By then, Minghao and Junhui were bursting out laughing at their antics, clutching their stomachs to ease the suffering. Soonyoung and Jihoon were like this all the time, bickering on like some odd couple. Things like this were nothing new, Soonyoung and Jihoon bickered and complained about and to each other nearly everyday.

 

The blonde beta could only roll his eyes with a smile at Jihoon. “Oh, shut up. Move, you’re in my way,” Soonyoung commanded, with a pair of clean underwear in his hand. “Since you’re better and all, how about you join us downstairs for lunch? I miss you, Jihoonie,” he said with a quivering lip, mocking his concern for the shorter. But it was somewhat true, it's only been a day and Soonyoung already missed the shorter nagging him all the time, but he’ll never tell that to him.

 

“Yeah hyung, Seungcheol-hyung has been ranting on and on about you and it's starting to get annoying,” Minghao, unexpectedly albeit, chipped in with mild concern. Jihoon knew that Minghao wasn’t one to talk as often since he was a bit shy, which was excessively shown as he was hiding behind Junhui.

 

“And he thought we should get you since you might go easy on us if you were… pissed off,” Junhui added. “But Soonyoung tagged along last minute, so everything we planned for is in shambles.”

 

“Oi, at least I wasn’t checking him out like a new piece of meat!” Soonyoung interjected, and it was the alpha’s turn to splutter on his words. 

 

“Alright alright, I’ll come down once I look decent enough. Who’s down there?” Jihoon smiled for the first time that morning (what time is it anyways?). 

 

“Uh… Like, everyone. It’s lunchtime,”

 

“What like, everyone everyone?”

 

“Everyone everyone.”

 

“That’s a lot of people in one small table.”

 

“Seungkwan and Mingyu managed to snatch one of the long tables, but yeah, apparently 12 people is still too much for the big tables.” Before Jihoon could even reply, Soonyoung continued on. “So, see you there Jihoonie! You better come down or else I’ll drag you down there whether you have pants on or not!” the beta said after leaving the room, already half way down the corridor after he ended. Jihoon couldn’t even refuse the offer as Soonyoung and his dance crew were out of sight.

 

_ I might as well look presentable then. _ He closed the door and rummaged through his closet to find an appropriate pair of pants. The omega settled for some ripped jeans, and slipped them on as quick as he found them, not forgetting to slap on some clean underwear first. He still can’t find where he flung his clothes from last night.

 

He finished up fixing his bedhead hair and slipped on a random pair of shoes before going out the room looking half decent. Jihoon decided to keep the pink sweater on just because he was too sleepy and lazy to find another sweater in his massive trash pile of clothes. Being too lazy to even walk down the stairs, he even took the lift to the ground floor. 

 

The lift stopped at the 2nd floor and a tired, disheveled looking alpha went into the lift with Jihoon. With the presence of an alpha nearby, the hidden omega suddenly felt anxious in case he was found out or if the alpha did a 180 reaction and pin him against the elevator. Even with the alpha’s back turned against him, he still tried to stay away from making contact with the alpha’s body. He started shaking slightly in fear, not knowing the exact cause as to why he was more scared than usual. But he knew that if another alpha was caught up with his omega business again, then something like yesterday would happen again but this time, Seungcheol wouldn’t be there to save him.

 

It seemed like forever, but the elevator doors finally opened to the ground floor, the alpha yawning before moving out of the elevator, leaving the frozen Jihoon inside. The alpha didn’t even bat an eyelid towards the ‘beta,’ but Jihoon still felt the fear seize him up like a he was criminal in an interrogation.

 

Thawing out of frozen fear, he finally rushed out of the elevator and into the cafeteria. He saw a big noisy group with boisterous laughter, banging their fists on the table and preening with giggles, immediately registering it as his own (scattered) squad. He saw Seungcheol (as dazzling as he is) joining in the laughter with the happiest smile on his face and he couldn’t help but give a soft smile. A part of him fell in love with Seungcheol all over again, from his childlike attitude, to his bright shining face and his genuine concern for all those close to him. Although, another part was eating away at him and whispering negative connotations to him.  _ “He’s only helping himself,” “He doesn’t care about you,” “He finds you annoying.” _ The words struck at his heart, but with a whisk of his hand, he drove away those thoughts temporarily.

 

Jihoon approached the group with a slow stride, subconsciously beelining towards Seungcheol. Before he could register where he was going, Seungcheol motioned Jihoon to next to him who gladly took the invitation, now sandwiched between a beaming Seungcheol and an awkward Junhui.

 

“Hey... Guess who’s finally back.” Seungkwan smirked towards him. “It’s Mr. Pissy Pants!”

 

“Watch it.” Jihoon warned through clenched teeth, but he couldn’t help a smile appearing on his face afterwards. Everyone else was paying attention to their own conversations within the group, so it seemed like it was only him and Seungkwan were keeping up their conversation. Usually other people would barge into the conversation, but that didn’t seem to be happening today. Junhui was busy dealing with Wonwoo distasteful jokes while Seungcheol occupied himself with Joshua and Chan.  _ Oh Chan’s here... _

 

“So how are you? I heard rumours that some alpha gave you trouble yesterday.”  _ Ah, leave it to Seungkwan to always get the latest banter. _ When Seungkwan dropped that fact, other members of the group started eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“Ahh…” Jihoon gulped, side eyeing Seungcheol who seemed to suddenly take interest in their conversation. “About that - ”

 

“He puked on some alpha’s shirt and pissed him off,” Seungcheol interrupted, drawing the attention of Joshua and Chan whom he was in mid conversation with. “Luckily I chased after him just in time to fend the guy off. Poor little Jihoonie here couldn’t bark back like usual.” The alpha baby talked to him, putting his arm around Jihoon to emphasise the point. Ignoring his increased heart rate, he pushed Seungcheol’s shoulder with a “Oh, piss off,” trying to settle his racing heart down because his crush  _ just did that _ .

 

“Ouch, what a shittty morning you had then. And I thought my morning was shit!”

 

“But hyung, are you really okay?” Chan questioned, seeming small in such a large group of people.

 

“I’m sure I’m alright, Chan.” Jihoon felt bad for lying. Though in contrast, he was glad Seungcheol lied for him.

 

“Jihoon, if you feel any worse let me know. I have pain killers with me in my bag at all times so please don’t hesitate to ask for any help,” Joshua informed with his usual soft face, and Jihoon felt himself slowly melting with all of the sincere attention that he was getting.

 

“Ahh man, I’m not that much of a bother am I...”

 

“‘Course not! You’re part of the crew now, right guys?” Soonyoung interfered ( _ since when did he start eavesdropping too? _ ), along with a chorus of approval from everyone else. It was sure nice to have a lot of friends; Jihoon never had this many friends before he even went into the university.

 

“So, Jihoon!” Mingyu barged in from the other side of the table. “Would you say that you were…” He grabbed a salt shaker and slid it towards the ‘beta’. “...as _ salt _ ed?

 

The once happy atmosphere turned on its flipside once Mingyu shared the horrendous pun. Eyes were rolled back home, the typical SeokSoon laughed their hearts out at the pun, and Minghao began hitting a giggly Mingyu with full force. Their thunderous activity was the only one supplying the noise around the cafeteria, the majority being empty save for a few groups of people who were probably very annoyed by the big group’s loud nature. Everything was chaotic. 

 

Their banter continued, what happened yesterday when Jihoon was gone, what Taemin wanted from Soonyoung again, more extracted information about the group’s newest members etc., until it all stopped. During a conversation about how big Seungkwan’s ass actually was (with Wonwoo’s comparison of the planet Neptune), a person was heard clearing their throat behind Seungcheol and Jihoon busting a gut. No one knew how she snuck up to them like that, but behind them was the vice principal of the university, looking more pissed off than ever.

 

“Mr. Choi Seungcheol and Mr. Lee Jihoon?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” they both answered simultaneously. The squad stayed silent behind them.

 

“Come with me,” she deadpanned, already heading off to wherever they needed to go. At once, the two clambered out of their seats waving quick goodbyes to their group before going on their way. Just as the couple left, Junhui brought everyone’s attention and started whispering about something.

 

Their journey there was silent and they arrived at the head principal’s office in equal silence. The room reflected the university’s ethics and values, standing a tall ceiling with a ornamental stained glass window to accommodate this wealth. At the edge of the room, sitting on the chair tucked under the wooden desk, was the head principal. The vice principal closed the door just as they got in, not saying a word to the duo.

 

“Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon,” the head principal read off the sheets of paper she had in front of her. “I suppose you know why I got you two to come here specifically.”

 

“Seungcheol did nothing wrong-” Jihoon started, but the higher up beat him to the punch.

 

“I didn’t even explain myself,” she snapped, shutting the hidden omega immediately. “Patience is needed, there’s no use in jumping to conclusions if all you do is assume that I’m doing something bad to you. Which I’m not, before you start panicking.”

 

The alpha-omega pair relaxed a little at her words. “So then… What are we here for?”

 

“To start off, you two are not getting expelled or suspended despite the ruckus you caused.” The two breathed out a sigh of relief they never knew they held in. “However I cannot overlook that one of you induced violence on another, which is strictly prohibited in this facility. As head principal I normally would have to expel Seungcheol from further undergoing his course. But on that note… Seungcheol protected Jihoon from such a situation, so I will be taking no action from this.”

 

“So then… You called us here just to tell us that?”

 

“I didn’t finish yet. This is a situation concerning  _ you _ more, Jihoon. Doctor Kim gave me a medical slip and papers to change your class, because of your current condition at the time he passed it on to me to authorise your change. What I need you to do now is take yourself and Seungcheol down to the heat establishment and give them this medical slip. They’ll be able to give you a clearer talk of your new class there,” she concluded, gathering up the papers on her desk and handing them over to Jihoon, who hesitantly accepted them. All of this was happening a bit too fast, it overwhelmed him a bit.

 

It was Seungcheol’s turn to ask. “Is that all?” 

 

“That is all. You’re dismissed. Jeongyeon, show them out of the door,” she waved off with her hand. The couple dashed out of the room, not wanting the unwanted tension to build up anymore.

 

Sooner or later, they found themselves already heading out of the university to the head establishment where Seokjin worked. They took detours through shady alleyways, which made Jihoon paranoid of lurking predator alphas. Still, if it wasn’t for Seungcheol sticking with him like glue, then he would’ve probably gotten himself jumped at some point. At one point they passed by a conversing group of alphas, whom whistled and catcalled towards Jihoon when the travelling duo passed by, but they paid no heed and continued their way.

 

“Hey, Cheol…” Jihoon muttered under his breath, though still attracting Seungcheol’s atttention. “Um… Thanks for going with me and not spreading news about me being an omega.” The word ‘omega’ left a tinge of a bad taste on his mouth. “You didn’t need to accompany me, it doesn’t concern you after all.”

 

Seungcheol listened in silence before speaking. “Well, I didn’t want anything bad happening to you while you were walking there did I? Ever since yesterday, I’ve been… worried about you. That’s what friends are for right?” He kept looking forwards while speaking, trying his best to hide the growing blush on his face.

 

Jihoon winced.  _ Friends. Of course he would think of it as that, nothing else.  _ “Yeah… Friends… Thanks Cheol. I never got to say it yesterday. I’m sorry that I was such a bother.”

 

“You? A bother?” The alpha softly smirked. “Honestly, you weren’t that bad. It was my first time around ‘that time’ with an omega, but your wellbeing was more important at the time.”

 

“Cheol… I thought omegas grovelled at your feet,” the omega joked. “I had this idea where you have at least ten omegas a day trying to ask you for your hand in marriage, but when I found out you were this lame as fuck Overwatch binge player I started thinking otherwise.”

 

“Hey! I bet I can beat your ass the next time we play against each other!”

 

“Is that a challenge, you noob?”

 

“Fight me, squirt.”

 

In the midst of their alluring conversation, the pair found themselves at the entrance of the heat establishment. Their conversation about which Overwatch character was best to play as slowly dropped, as they went through the sliding door entrance and headed for the reception.

 

“Hi um, I have an appointment scheduled for me?” he asked timidly, pulling out the medical slip the head principal had given him.

 

“Oh, you must be Lee Jihoon! Doctor Kim isn’t available today I’m afraid, but is it okay if we have someone else fill in the position instead? It's only temporary, Seokjin will continue being your doctor after this appointment.” the receptionist informed, typing away some details in her computer.

 

“O-Of course! That’s completely fine.”

 

“Okay then, your appointment with Doctor Yoo Hye-jung will begin shortly. Take a seat until then.”

 

“Thank you.” He bowed in thanks, before dragging Seungcheol along to sit down with him. The building seemed desolate for the afternoon, but it was better that way since he didn't want to see anyone he knew at this place. It wasn’t even a full minute after he sat down with Seungcheol before a woman adorned in doctor attire emerged from a consultant room, asking for a “Lee Jihoon,” to which the omega responded by standing up and heading towards her.

 

“I’ll just be here,” the alpha called out to the other, before he disappeared into the room.

 

Jihoon slipped into the baby blue room, a neat and tidy desk to the side along with a stretcher bed opposite it. The faint smell of chemicals lingered in the room, disturbing his hyper sensitive nose a bit but not too much as to distract him. “Can I take a seat, please?”

 

“Certainly, yes!” she replied cheerily, typing away some stuff into the keyboard. He unintentionally took a seat farthest from her.

 

“So then, Lee Jihoon…,” she began, swerving her chair towards him. “You’re a student attending the university close to here, majoring in music. I heard from this datasheet that you were previously a beta, but it turns out that you’re actually a late blooming omega as of late.”

 

“Yes, that’s true.”

 

“Are you already aware of what an omega needs from previous sessions?”

 

“Umm…,” Jihoon spoke with a faltering tone. “They need heat suppressants, the pill? And they have a collar to protect their neck?”

 

“So a decent amount then. Well, it's better than nothing!” she reassured with a smile. “Well first things first, this appointment is merely to get your measurements for your dosage of suppressants, assign you pills for safekeeping, and measure the circumference of your neck so we can obtain a suitable collar for you. You should know that there’s two kinds of suppressants available for omegas. One is a quick acting one for emergency heats ie, if your prescribed suppressants don’t work anymore or if it's an inconvenient first heat. However these shouldn’t be used to regularly suppress your heats, since long term usage may cause health issues to your body. They were probably what Seokjin gave you yesterday, so we’ll work on giving you your prescribed dosage as soon as possible. The second is your prescribed suppressants where we get a specific dosage design only for you by your blood type.”

 

Jihoon’s face paled at the word ‘blood’. “Blood? Nobody warned me that you were gonna draw blood from me...”

 

“Ah, but it's all okay!” Doctor Yoo soothed the panicking omega. “We already know your blood type from the information that we have, so you’re all good to go. Your blood type is A, so we’ll be supplying you with a dosage of 8.5.” She scribbled down some notes onto a form she pulled out from her filing cabinet.

 

“Alright, next is your contraceptive pill.” Jihoon tilted his head in confusion at the topic. “This pill is widely known as a pill accustomed for biological females for preventing ovulation and making menstruation pain free. As of recent development, there are now two pills. One for females, the other for omega males. For you, the pill can be taken once a week for an omega male to prevent pregnancy during a unsuppressed heat, which contrasts to a female needing to take a pill everyday. If you somehow missed the due day of taking the pill, just take one as soon as possible, before taking the next one according to schedule. If you have any further questions, just ask Google. It’s simple,” she stated, which Jihoon scoffed at. The doctor took another piece of paper from a different drawer and started writing doctor’s scrawl on it.

 

“Last but not least are your collar measurements,” she said as she finished writing on the paper, placing it on one side before opening a drawer to take out a neck measurement. “This is just so I can get you a comfortable sized collar for your neck. The collar is made of sturdy material that not all alphas can tear off without unclicking it, so it provides your bond mark with protection. This process shouldn’t take long, I have collars here that I can adjust myself. Lift your chin up, please.” Jihoon did as he was told and she wrapped the measurement around his neck. Once she finished taking the numbers, she noted them down on yet another piece of paper. She then rummaged through another drawer, clanging objects together before pulling out a pastel pink collar. “It’s a coincidence that I had a collar the same measurement as your neck! See here, it's not too thick yet not too thin. You should only wear this when you’re outside at all times. But I’m guessing you’re still on beta suppressants from what Seokjin gave you. Would you like to still take beta scent suppressants?”

 

“Yes please,” he nodded.

 

“Right…,” The doctor pulled out  _ another _ piece of paper, scribbling down a couple of words. “...And that should do it. Take these papers to the pharmacy opposite the reception and just wait for them to get your stuff.” She handed the sheets of papers and collar towards Jihoon who stood up and accepted them humbly.

 

“Thank you for your time.” He bowed, already heading for the door. Jihoon hadn’t been one to keep up with social conversations, which was one reason why he kept quiet and listened to their whole conversation.

 

“You’re welcome!” she called out, just as the omega closed the door.

 

Jihoon skimmed through the sheets of paper that she gave him, a couple with tons of writing and the rest with only a couple of words and her signature. He made a beeline towards Seungcheol, who noticed him as soon as he came up to him.

 

“Hey Jihoon-”

 

“Jihoon?” Someone else called out absurdly.

 

The omega looked up with the call of his name  and he squinted his eyes to the source in annoyance. In line of getting something from the pharmacy was his outgoing cheery classmate in his music class, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun was an omega who proudly displayed his omega status to the university society. Of course, he had backlash and some nasty incidents happening to him, but his entire friend circle was made up of alphas. Not a single one of them was a beta so it wasn’t everyday some guy picked on him when his friends were terrifying, towering alphas. His group were sometimes dubbed as ‘that one EXO group’, but he didn’t have a clue as to why they were dubbed as ‘EXO’ in the first place. As an introvert, he never talked to the popular omega for social reasons since he had friends of his own, though in some class discussions he found the other omega pleasing to talk to.

 

“It  _ is _ you!” Baekhyun called out to him excitedly. “See Sehun, I told you that he would’ve been a late bloomer.” He motioned to the alpha next to him, nudging his shoulder. 

 

“So you did.” He deadpanned, not looking up from whatever he was typing from his phone. The alpha seemed uninterested in general.

 

Switching to alpha defense mode, Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, noticeably more towards the uninterested Sehun. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

 

“Chill man, I’m just here to pick up my prescriptions. Since when were were  _ you _ one, Jihoonie?” Baekhyun dismissed Seungcheol and focused his attention to Jihoon. For some reason, Seungcheol didn’t like the way on how comfortable Baekhyun was with Jihoon.

 

“Just yesterday.” Jihoon bluntly replied. “If you tell anyone, I’ll castrate you with a plastic spoon.”

 

“Whoa, hey no need for violence!” Baekhyun yelped back, filled with a tinge of panic. “It’s cool, I understand how it is so I won’t tell a soul. I’ll let you present yourself at your own pace, since you’re on beta suppressants right?”

 

“You better. Or else I won’t listen to your next demo and give you feedback,” he threatened.

 

“Wha - Oh please Jihoon! Your feedback is the best in our class, you can’t do this to me!” Before he could continue, the pharmacist had gathered up the pills he had needed and handed it towards the taller omega. He gave his thanks with a bow.

 

“I guess that’s me finished here. See you in class Hoonie! Sehun, let’s go.” Baekhyun waved with a pharmacy bag in hand, hauling Sehun along who was still distracted by his phone. Jihoon then handed his papers to the pharmacist, who was surprised by the amount of papers he received.

 

Once they were out of sight, Seungcheol finally questioned Jihoon. “Who was that?”

 

“It was Baekhyun.”

 

“As in EXO’s Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah, we’re in the same class. We’re not buddy with each other at all, he just gives nicknames to everyone.”

 

“He didn’t to Sehun…”

 

“What, Seungcheol, you don’t like them?” Jihoon asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

_ I don’t like them at all. They might steal you away from me.  _ “No reason… Just, alpha instincts I guess.”

 

Jihoon hummed in understanding, turning back to wait for the rest of the stuff the pharmacist was getting him. There was a temporary awkward silence.

 

“Is…,” Seungcheol began, attempting to break the ice. “Is that the collar they gave you?”

 

“Yeah. Why, do you hate pink?”

 

“No, no! It’s pretty, and it suits you,” he complimented. Seungcheol wasn’t good with compliments from the start, therefore this was probably the best he could do.

 

“Oh uhh…,” Jihoon turned away to hide a faint blush. “...Thanks.”

 

Seungcheol saw the blush creep up to the omega’s ears, something he noticed that the newfound omega did since he befriended him. He smiled endearingly, wondering how someone such as Jihoon started racing through his thoughts as of to date.

 

* * *

 

A week after Jihoon’s incident, he was back to attending classes as per usual. Since he submitted his work early, he didn’t miss out on any topics which was convenient for his end. In the end, he got a B- overall for his paper, which wasn’t bad for plain bullshit. He was back to hanging out with the crew and snapping at Soonyoung’s antics, the only difference being that instead of four people there were thirteen people now. Finding a table to fit them all now became a difficult task.

 

After another giggly lunch session, the crew had to go to their designated lessons according to their time tables. All except Jihoon, who had a free period in the afternoon so he went back to the his dorm to sleep, which everyone was jealous of. Soonyoung had to run off to his dance class which was situated at the other side of the campus. The beta didn’t mind running though, it warmed him up for Taemin’s dance class beforehand.

 

Soonyoung got into the class a full 2 minutes early, stripping off his jacket to get some cold air hitting his body. His breath heaved at every second, feeling the perspiration drip from his forehead but he felt ready to take on his dance teacher’s stamina draining classes once again. What he wasn’t ready for though, was the meaty  _ slap _ on his butt, the sound of the slap and his squeak echoing through the mirrored practice room.

 

“What’s up, Soonyoung? You’re as perky as ever,” his classmate chirped, setting his bag down next to Soonyoung’s tattered one.

 

“Jimin please, you have to stop doing that,” The beta mock gripped at his chest dramatically. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack at this rate.”

 

“But your butt is the perfect target for a slap,” Jimin pouted. Jimin was another beta in his class, with full lips and stylised brown hair. People would've mistook him for an omega at first sight. He didn’t remember how he befriended him. Maybe because they were both Taemin’s star pupils?

 

“By the way,” Jimin started, taking off his jacket to reveal a black sleeveless shirt, revealing his toned arm muscles.  _ Wish I had muscles like that... _ “Have you heard about an ongoing rumour about Jihoon?”

 

If the thought of food didn’t catch Soonyoung’s attention, this definitely did. “Jihoon? What about him?”

 

“Apparently…,” Jimin leaned in to whisper in Soonyoung’s ear. “The rumours say he’s actually an omega.”

 

Soonyoung flinched back with disbelief. “Jihoon? What? No, he’s still a beta from what I can tell.”

 

“Okay but like, apparently people heard moans and groans from your dorm room specifically. They also said that they smelled a faint sweet scent…”

 

“Jimin honestly, that’s full of lies and bullshit. I saw him the morning after and he told me it was him being sick all over the place. Sweet scent? Please, that was probably my air freshener.” Soonyoung couldn’t believe what people were spreading. Talk about lies...

 

“Well, that’s just what I heard-” Jimin didn’t get a chance to move on, before Taemin burst through the door, breath ragged. Soonyoung checked the clock on the wall.  _ He’s ten minutes late. _

 

“Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come in.” Taemin sighed, setting his bag down and unzipping to take out his boom box player. “Today, I want you to continue with your dance choreography…”

 

Two hours later, the lesson ended. Soonyoung came out, drenched in sweat and frequently dabbing his face with a towel. Jimin was equally sweating, dismissing himself back into dorm B to take a shower. The beta only trudged to dorm P, finding that his strength in power walking was depleted from the lesson. His thoughts wandered back to what Jimin told him about the rumour of Jihoon. Of course, he believes his friend more than he believes a half-assed rumour. But a part of him can’t help but doubt that Jihoon was telling the truth, that Jihoon was a bit suspicious that particular morning, especially when he found the other beta’s discarded clothes at the side of his bed. Nevertheless, he knew better to trust his friend more than people who didn’t know Jihoon personally.

 

He dragged himself out of the elevator and in front of door 171, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

  
“I’m home…,” Soonyoung deadpanned. He took one look at the room, before… “What the heck - Jihoon! What did you do?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no... i wonder what soonyoung did... What Did The Bad Man Do...


	3. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! thanks for the wait (i had exams n that), im BACK WITH THIS CHAPTER, YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS??? AHAHH - apparently not bc im still thirsting for abo jicheol. eyup.
> 
> further note: uhhh i tried to write feelings but due to me not having any emotions uhhh i tried???
> 
> extra extra EXTRA note: since chan is 18 internationally now, hes legal!!!! let the boy have some fun!! (i should know bc im a month older than him)

“What the - Jihoon! What did you do?!”

 

“What did I do?” Jihoon said slowly as he glanced up from his game, the small knight frozen in place.

 

“My-!” Soonyoung started sobbing. “My poster…!”

 

“What? It’s just a poster.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

Soonyoung mourned at the loss of his beloved possession - the giant poster of his favourite idol. The poster had fallen from its holy spot on his wall, just above his dresser. Somehow, the electric candles and the vase of red carnations he watered every so often were left untouched. The poster itself laid face down, lifeless and miserable (like Soonyoung right now). The beta knelt down and brushed his fingers over the back of the poster and then to the empty square space outlined by gleaming fairy lights, tears welling up in his eyes. And then he wailed like a banshee, like a hero witnessing another innocent death. He even lowered his head onto the floor, smacking his balled fist into the carpet. He paused mid-wail, opening one eye to lift the fallen poster to assess the damage. There, in the corner of the paper, was a crease on the print where the background and idol met. Soonyoung cried once more, only at twice the volume.

 

Jihoon paused his game one more time, eye twitching. Really.  _ Really?  _ Out of all things to be dramatic about, Soonyoung was going to cry over a crease in his poster? If he didn’t shut up, Soonyoung won’t just be crying over a crease. “Soonyoung you imbecile!” Soonyoung snapped his attention towards him, his wailing ceasing. “There’s only a goddamn crease at the side! Just iron it down at a low setting.”

 

Soonyoung looked at him with complete terror in his eyes. It’s like Jihoon suggested he set fire to a newborn baby after someone dropped it on its head. “I-Iron…? Jihoonie that’ll ruin his beautiful face!” He cried, picking up the poster and stroking the printed idol’s face. “It's ok baby, Soonyoung-hyung is here…” he cooed.

 

The omega rolled his eyes yet again. There were some things he would never understand - Soonyoung’s unnatural love for an idol was one of them. He unpaused his mobile game.

 

* * *

 

A semester passed without any incident; the rumours about Jihoon had faded away.

 

Everything was in status quo. 

 

The squad were hanging out in the cafeteria area, as per usual. Seungcheol was studying (for once), Jeonghan was busy texting Joshua, who decided to take extra lessons on psychology even when he didn’t need them. Soonyoung and Seokmin were bickering (or were they flirting? Jihoon could never tell) as per usual. Jihoon sat next to Seungcheol as he was playing games on his phone. Mingyu was busy shoving cafeteria food down his throat at an alarming rate and beside him, Wonwoo was peacefully reading a book, completely undisturbed by the fact that Mingyu was spluttering on a strand of noodle. Chan was drawing something anime related and Hansol watched in awe as Chan drew his favourite anime character. Meanwhile, Junhui and Minghao engaged in a heart-to-heart conversation about who can eat the most doughnuts.

 

“Alright bitches,” Seungkwan called as he strode towards the table, arms thrown wide open just to add to his grand entrance. “Guess what time it is?”

 

Chan glanced at his phone. “It's 12:30?”

 

“No,” Seungkwan sighed. “It's Christmas break this friday! And you know what that means?”

 

“We finally have some peace and quiet for two weeks straight?” Wonwoo interjected, not once looking up from his book. Junhui and Minghao next to him sniggered.

 

“House party at my place?” Jeonghan added.

 

“Hell yeah!” Seungkwan cheered, doing an enthusiastic fist pump.

 

Everyone else except Jeonghan groaned.

 

“Dude we literally see each other every day anyways,” Soonyoung complained. “What makes you think that this’ll be a good idea? Aside from the booze, and the fun, and how this is the last we’ll see each other because we all live so far away…” the beta paused. “Actually… that isn’t half bad now that you think about it”

 

Seungkwan heaved a sigh and pouted. “See? We need to make this last day go out with a ‘bang!’ What’ll happen if we somehow never see each other again after these two weeks?”

 

“Good,” Jihoon said without missing a beat. Mingyu choked on his hotdog and after recovering, he gave Jihoon a playful push. 

 

The host merely clicked his tongue at Jihoon. “Either way, I’ve already got Jeonghan hyung to host his place. Right, Jeonghannie?”

 

The said person wasn’t listening, still typing away on his phone. He noticed the 3 second silence and looked up, seeing that all eyes were on him. “Hm? What did you want for Christmas?”

 

“You agreed to host your place because you finally wanted to make a move on Joshua, didn’t you?”

 

“Huh?” Jeonghan gasped and put a hand to his chest. “I’m offended. Whoever said I wanted to host it just because I wanted him to notice me?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, you’re not wrong…”

 

“Then it's settled!” Seungkwan announced. “Party’s next Saturday guys! Don’t miss it! Or else.”

 

* * *

 

After a whole week of lectures and piled up projects to do over the break, it was  _ the  _ Saturday where Seungkwan forced everyone to go to the house party. Luckily, Jihoon’s lecturer was kind enough to not issue anything over the break. He had nothing to worry about, though he couldn’t say the same for the media students Hansol and Mingyu.

 

He couldn’t help but pity them as they regaled him of the monster of a project they both had to do. Inwardly though, Jihoon was pretty glad he wasn’t foolish enough to take media, one of the most project heavy subjects in the entire university.

 

Surprisingly, Jeonghan lived pretty close to the campus as it was just a quick 10 minute journey on the train. He asked him about it a bit after Seungkwan’s sudden announcement, and just said “living in campus will be cheaper.” Even though they had known each other for a short time, Jihoon could spot complete bullshit from Jeonghan. Living on campus is cheaper his ass. All lies, obviously.  _ Everyone _ in the group knew that Jeonghan wanted to court Joshua the day they met (according to Seokmin and Soonyoung). Joshua was oblivious of course. The boy was too caught up with his studies to even realise that Jeonghan has feelings for him.

 

Tragic story aside, Jihoon waited for their train alongside Chan with their packed bags. The youngest didn’t know how to take the train, and being the nice hyung he was, he stuck with him so that he wouldn't end up in the worst part of the city. With him was Chan’s roommate, Park Minhyuk, a fellow Beta classmate of his. It was a nice coincidence. Minhyuk was a nice kid; he greeted Jihoon like a friend he hadn’t talked to in ages, happily engaging in some conversation about how their courses were going. Jihoon didn’t mind if Minhyuk tagged along, as long as he doesn’t get lost.

 

The trio boarded their respective train and did their best to clump together. They had the misfortune of travelling during rush hour but, their train journey shouldn't take long, so being squished in a train during the home time rush shouldn’t be suffocating. Hopefully. The two younger betas had their own conversation between themselves. Being the introvert as he is, he tuned out of the conversation as he blasted music through his earphones with one earbud swinging against his chest in time with the train jolts.

 

As he was listening to a funky pop song with fun and fresh lyrics, he felt something graze against his back. He didn’t mind it, thinking that the person behind him made a mistake. However, the tickling touches continued and trailed from his sides to his hips, before stopping to fondle Jihoon’s ass. The omega was frozen in place. The person seemed to pay attention to his ass a lot, cupping the ass with their palms and fingers rhythmically. Biting the inside of his bottom lip, he hoped that the molester would grow bored of him if he didn’t pay attention, but that somehow riled the gross person even more.

 

“The suppressants don’t effect me,” whispered the molester -  _ an alpha _ \- to Jihoon’s uncovered ear. “ _ I can smell an unmated omega from a mile away. _ ”

 

The groping became more bolder after that statement, one hand on his ass and the other rubbing against the crease of his jeans, as though teasing him before penetration. He begged himself to stop the disgusting alpha, kick at him, scream, grab his fondling hands,  _ anything _ . His heart kept beating a thousand miles as the molester went on with his business, his putrid breath breathing down his neck with want. Jihoon bit back a choked sob, before-

 

“Hey!” He heard a familiar voice bark out.  _ Chan _ . “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

The molester dislodged himself from Jihoon almost instantly. “Now now kid, this isn’t what it looks like-”

 

But the worthless alpha didn’t get to finish his sentence as Minhyuk kicked him square at the stomach, pushing the molester into the centre of a crowd, who eyed him with hatred in their eyes. The betas among the crowd glared and oh,  _ if looks could kill _ . The alphas bared their teeth, almost waiting for Jihoon to give the command to pounce him. The guy cowered, eyes blown wide and filled with terror and fear as more alphas gathered around him.

 

“ **Now approaching at Station 17. Please take any belongings with you-** ” The robotic voice called out.

 

“Hyung!” Chan’s voice snapped him out of his frozen state. “Our stop!”

 

The taller beta grabbed Jihoon and hoisted him from the uneasy atmosphere. The trio rushed out of the platform, looking back on the train to see a bustling crowd of barking alphas. They stopped at a nearby pillar to let the Jihoon recover. Jihoon couldn’t be more thankful of Chan and Minhyuk for saving him at the last minute, but he was also painfully reminded of his weak state as an omega.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? Did the guy do anything bad to you?” Minhyuk asked, checking over Jihoon for anything.

 

“Uhh, other than eh, molest me,” he squeaked out, “he didn’t do anything bad. It was pretty gross though, but thanks for your concern Minhyuk.”

 

“That bastard!” Chan growled uncharacteristically. “I swear if I see him next time-! Hyung, we have to report him to the security -”

 

“There’s no need for that,” Jihoon spoke on top of Chan.

 

“But hyung -”

 

“- I’m sure they have security cameras installed in each carriage on that train, they can just find the guy from the footage and deal with him then. There’s no point in getting involved in such a mess when we're already late, Chan.” Jihoon pointed to the big overhead clock in the station, and they were indeed running late.

 

“Ah- Rocky, we gotta run, see you later!”

 

“Rocky?” Jihoon arched an eyebrow quizzically.

 

“What?” Minhyuk ( _ Rocky _ ?) questioned. “It's my nickname.  _ Dino _ here gave it to me.”

 

He hummed. “Well me and  _ Dino _ here have a party to get to, I’ll be seeing you  _ Rocky _ .”

 

The duo left the platform and headed up the stairs to the street. Truth to be told, Jihoon made up a bundle of lies to Chan during the situation. He just didn’t want to be ratted out as an omega in such a disgusting way. Reporting this to security requires evidence from the victim, and Jihoon wasn’t prepared to come out that way.

 

“So…  _ Dino _ , eh?”

 

“What? It's a cool nickname!” 

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at Jeonghan’s place, things started going downhill.

 

They were the last ones out of the crew to arrive at the modern two story apartment, while the others were starting to mix their drinks to create cocktails alongside other questionable concoctions. Someone had their phone linked up to a speaker and set up a playlist for anyone to add a song to the queue. The only ones who didn't bring drinks were Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan (they were barely legal), Soonyoung (who can't drink), Jihoon and Joshua (neither liked alcohol in the first place, earning their roles as ‘designated sobers’). The next thing Jihoon knew, he watched them all empty all their drinks into one huge bowl; soju, beer,  _ anything  _ they had and topped it all off with an entire carton of orange juice. Joshua, always being the sensible one, suggested that they should create a punch bowl for the non-drinkers, creating an oddly tasty fruity punch bowl which Chan was now chugging down.

 

The party went on. Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seokmin were already tipsy after a swig of their respective drinks and yelling at each other like mad men. It didn't take long for Minghao to be just as tipsy as Mingyu, shortly followed by Junhui after dunking down 4 shots of soju. It took a while for Jeonghan to join in the drunk fun after mixing his soju and beer together.

 

The non-drinkers were squished onto one couch, all of them asking Jihoon if he was okay from this morning's incident. Of course, kept insisting that he was okay. He wasn't traumatised about it, just disgusted and he was pretty sure that single shred of hope for humanity was gone. Joshua and Seungkwan kept firing questions about the incident like  _ "Are you sure you're okay?", "What did he look like?", "Did you kick him in the nuts?" _ They shot questions after question to Jihoon, who wasn't used to being the centre of attention. He appreciated the attention that he was getting from the two, alongside Soonyoung, Hansol, Chan and Seungcheol who all listened intently to his anecdote.

 

Soon enough, the youngest trio and Soonyoung went to go drink something from the punch bowl. Joshua scurried away from the living room temporarily to find Jeonghan's Wi-Fi password since he wanted to watch some episodes of this bizarre anime (something about Jojo and how, it was him, Dio. Jihoon didn’t want to ask.) Once the area next to Jihoon was vacant, Seungcheol swooped in to sit next to him and took a sip from the bottle he was holding.

 

"So uh," Seungcheol scratched the back of his head. "...Are you really fine?"

 

"Honestly I am, Cheol. Didn't you listen to the conversation?"

 

"Yeah but, I can't help but worry about you." Jihoon's heart skipped.  _ He's worrying about me? Is he already drunk? _ The alpha took another gulp of his drink. "Ah, um, what I  _ meant _ to say was um, I um, uhhh-"

 

Needless to say, Jihoon leaned his head against Seungcheol's shoulder gently. "Thanks for worrying about me anyways." He smiled softly, feeling his heart grow ten times its normal size. His omega instincts were begging for the attention of an alpha; Seungcheol in particular. He had craved every single bit of Seungcheol's attention ever since he presented as an omega, and so far, he was doing a pretty damn good job of pretending he wasn’t. Might’ve been due to his cold, impenetrable facade. But until now, he couldn't help but show physical affection towards the alpha. It was as if he satisfied a hunger over Seungcheol, but he still wanted more affection. Always more.

 

Seungcheol could only express his tenderness back by planting a kiss against Jihoon's soft brown hair. "I'd do anything for you."

 

Before Jihoon could be taken aback, an unnaturally loud laugh interrupted his train of thought and he detached himself from Seungcheol. The lone laugh was followed by several more boisterous laughter coming from the kitchen. The pair had been drowning in each other's personal bubbles for a few seconds and suddenly, they remembered where they were. 

 

"Aw, why'd y' stop?" someone slurred. The pair directed their attention to the source - a very drunk Junhui. "I was-" he hiccuped. "-enjoying the show..."

 

"How long have you been sitting there?" Jihoon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"Dunno, about…," Junhui started counting on his fingers. "...5 minutes?" he asked, holding up four fingers.

 

"I need a drink." Jihoon sighed, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen with Seungcheol trailing behind.

 

The kitchen was  _ the  _ place to party out of the entire apartment. As soon as Jihoon and Seungcheol took a step into the room, it was if the noise reached a full blown crescendo. Jihoon strode immediately to the lonely punch bowl, grabbing one of the red cups stacked on a nearby counter and pouring himself a drink. Drinking in distaste, he was eager to ease off what had happened.  _ I let my guard down around Seungcheol! _ His puppy crush around Seungcheol didn't help that his omega instincts amplified the gut feeling by a threshold. He gulped down the drink viciously before repeating the cycle again.  _ Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened- _

 

On the other hand, Seungcheol thought to leave Jihoon alone for a bit. His alcohol tolerance had always been high. Six or seven bottles of soju was the magic number when it came to getting him drunk. With just a single bottle of soju, he still felt fine, capable of walking in a straight line and conscious enough to keep himself from jumping Jihoon’s bones.

 

Seungcheol wandered over to Joshua, who looked oddly calm despite the fact he was sat on top of a counter. Jeonghan had settled between  in between his legs, kissing and licking his neck in a drunken haze. Joshua did nothing but put his arms around Jeonghan and watched his anime (consisting of some very muscular men) seemingly unphased by the alpha's advancing actions. Small filthy huffs of _"mine,"_ _"Joshua mine,"_ and _"only mine"_ spewed from Jeonghan's mouth. It was almost as if Jeonghan was marking Joshua as what an alpha would do to their mate. 

 

"You okay there?" Seungcheol questioned in confusion.

 

"Yeah, I'm cool," Joshua said light heartedly. "Where's Jihoon?"

 

"At the punch bowl… I regret life, Josh."

 

The ravaged beta let out a deep sigh. "What did you do now?"

 

"I told him I’m... worried about him..."

 

"And?" Joshua shot him a dirty look. "It’s nice when someone worries about -  _ Oh, _ Jeonghan, that tickles..." He stopped midway when Jeonghan started nibbling at his ear, flushing and starting to giggle. He was ticklish there!

 

“No, but you don’t understand,” Seungcheol snaps lightly at him, before shaking his head. Too harsh. “Sorry it’s just…  _ I’m _ supposed to be an alpha and you know alphas. They’re not supposed to feel anything, they’re supposed to be the proud protector, the one who’s strong mentally and physically and can do anything for their partner. And me? I don’t feel like I’ll be a beneficial partner for Ji- I mean uh, anyone. I feel like I’m gonna hurt him somehow, I don’t know-!” He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t know how to feel, I like him and everything but I don’t know if he likes me back and stuff and I’m worried that he’ll like me just because I’m an alpha and that I only like him just because he’s a Om- Oh… Oh my god Joshua...“

 

"Seungcheol…,” Joshua drawled out after Seungcheol’s year long rant. “you have to stop doubting yourself. You  _ are _ all those things, except you know, a heartless bitch. You don’t have to identify to a norm to become the perfect alpha, don’t rely on your secondary gender, just become  _ you _ . Also, I'm pretty sure that Jihoonie likes you too, you just have to stop and talk to him, yeah?”

 

"He  _ what _ -?" Seungcheol's felt as if his eyes popped out of his head.  _ Jihoon? Likes him? _

 

Seungcheol couldn't ask Joshua for more validation. He stood, processing the moment. Well, that was before Chan holding two silly string cans barged in and sprayed Jeonghan with silly string.

 

"Ma-ake way for Jesus!" Chan slurred in a sing-song voice. His aim was terrible, missing Jeonghan and Joshua by a good metre, despite the fact they were literally just in front of him. "You can't-"  _ Hiccup _ . "-No couples allowed"

 

"Chan, I thought you didn’t drink?" the alpha wondered.

 

"Yeahh…," he drawled out with a stupid smile on his face. "I think someone spiked the... thingy."

 

“The what?”

 

“The, the…” Chan made circular gestures before glancing around, his gaze settling on the punch bowl. He pointed. “The round thing…is it a bowl? I’m sure it’s called a bowl.”

 

As soon as he said that, something clicked in Seungcheol’s head.  _ Oh shit _ . He ran straight to the punch bowl where Jihoon was. There, he found Jihoon lying against the wall as if he was unconscious. 

 

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol shook him in an attempt to wake him up. “Jihoon, are you feeling fine?”

 

The omega opened his eyes and blinked slowly as if Seungcheol’s face were the sun. “Just fine,” Jihoon burped in Seungcheol’s face, feeling a bit dizzy. He then proceeded to lean against the alpha’s chest with no remorse. “Hug me, Cheollie.”

 

With reluctance, he lightly wrapped his arms around the smaller as if he was a ticking time bomb. He didn’t want the younger to feel uncomfortable around him in the state he was in; he wanted to treat him as gently as possible. Jihoon took the opportunity to snuggle closer to Seungcheol and breathe in his scent just as an omega would do to their mate.

 

“Hehe…” Jihoon giggled. “My head feels heavy.”

 

“Yeah, because you’re drunk silly.”

 

“Whoopsie, haha…”

 

The two were stuck snuggling together in the kitchen as the chaos revolve around them like planets around the solar system. Meanwhile Junhui suspiciously held a empty soju bottle, giggling maliciously at the couple around the punch bowl. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night spiralled into pure chaos, and Seungcheol wondered why none of Jeonghan’s neighbours knocked on his door yet to threaten to call the police on them if they didn’t quiet down.

 

No one dared to prowl into the living room as that seemed to be established as the main ‘make-out’ area. It first started when Minghao mistakenly walked into Seokmin and Soonyoung passionately making out. They only separated when Soonyoung said, “You’re my closest bro, bro…” and for Seokmin to reply with only, “Bro…” before they resumed tonguing each other to death. This only went for a little bit before the couple got attacked by Chan with silly string and diving into the small gap between them, screaming, “ _ MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS” _ at the top of his lungs.

 

A mildly drunk Hansol started slapping a drunk Seungkwan’s big butt, aiming to get the meatiest sounding slap out of the other’s ass. At first, the drunk Seungkwan whined out a small, “Noo ~ ” while making no attempt to stop the alpha, before giving in and let out shameless moans that probably shook the house. It didn’t stop Hansol from grabbing Seungkwan’s ass harshly and whispering sweet things into the beta’s ear. Jihoon was lucky enough to catch it all (whether he remembered it the next day was another question) while he was sprawled out on the couch with an equally drunk Minghao and Mingyu. Both Minghao and Mingyu laid there for a minute or two before going back to their drunk game of Cards against Humanity.

 

After a couple of rounds (and getting sick of seeing the same cards), Mingyu and Minghao found another thing to do. In one of the bottom cupboards, Minghao found a sack of potatoes. Mingyu suggested the  _ great _ idea of hiding all of the potatoes in various places. They both grinned at each other. Both of them grabbed a handful of potatoes and started a competition of who could hide the most potatoes. Hardly anyone noticed a single potato balanced precariously on a hanging picture frame and other hidden in a lampshade, its shadow clear in the shade. There were probably more and Jeonghan was sure to find more potatoes in later months. A lonely Junhui saw what the pair were doing and wanted to join in, deciding to hide everyone’s left shoe in whatever cupboard he could find.

 

An hour later, someone had noticed Wonwoo had disappeared and Joshua started yelling at everyone to look for him. Mingyu, stumbling around the kitchen whilst giggling, called out for Wonwoo while opening various cupboards, muttering something about a cat. Only one could assume that he thought he was looking for a cat called Wonwoo.

 

“Hehe, he has the same name as my friend Wonwoo…,” he giggled to no one in particular. 

 

Half an hour later, half of the party people stopped their search and begun to pool together money to order some pizza. A drunken Chan ran up to the door with glee when he heard a knock on the door, expecting the pizza guy to be there with 12 different pizzas. But it was Wonwoo on the other side when he opened the door, phone in hand, and he started to complain about his CP 1700 Vaporeon that he found in the woods outside of Jeonghan’s house. Joshua was pretty sure there weren’t any woods nearby. Where the  _ hell  _ did he go? After some interrogation, it turns out Wonwoo climbed over a fence and into a neighbour’s garden. Joshua made a mental note to apologise in the morning as Wonwoo shouted, “Fuck, its weak as dicks!”

 

The next thing on the agenda (in Soonyoung’s drunken eyes) was a game of truth or dare in the living room, just minutes after his hot make-out session with Seokmin. Seokmin wouldn’t stop grooming and scenting Soonyoung even after the kissing session, fixing the mess of Soonyoung’s hair and gluing himself to the beta whenever possible. They were gathered around the floor, watching the bottle spin and choose its victim.

 

The first victim was Wonwoo, who picked dare. Seokmin dared him to act like a monkey and run into the kitchen making monkey noises. If Wonwoo was sober, he would’ve downright refused. However since he certainly wasn’t in a sober state of mind, he did it with full vigor, squatting while hopping to the kitchen. Drunken laughter echoed throughout the apartment. That night gave birth to his drunk nickname ‘Monkeywoo.’ 

 

The second unlucky victim was Jihoon.

 

“Truth or dare Jihoonie?” the smiley Monkeywoo beamed.

 

“Dare…,” Jihoon said slowly and cautiously. 

 

“I dare you to kiss Soonyoung.” Monkeywoo motioned to the game host, who immediately started hollering followed by Chan and Hansol at Wonwoo’s suggestion. Seungcheol’s mood shifted to one of mild annoyance. He tried to keep it from showing. It was just a game after all. A simple drunken game. Still, the thought didn’t make him feel any better.

 

“Come at me, baby.” Soonyoung puckered his lips.

 

“Jihoon, don’t-” Seungcheol tried to stop Jihoon, but he was too late. He started to crawl across the floor towards Soonyoung and Seungcheol tried not to notice how the omega swayed his drunk ass while on his knees.

 

Jihoon was inches away from Soonyoung’s face. Seokmin’s mouth was gaping open like a fish on land, Chan made sure to record the entire thing on his phone and put it on his Snapchat story, and everyone else watched intently. All except Seungcheol - the pair did something that riled him up somehow.

 

As light as a feather, Jihoon’s lips met Soonyoung’s puffy ones. They stopped as soon as it started, it was only a chaste kiss with no love or meaning behind it. At once, the entire place erupted with cheers and roars of, “I can’t believe he did it!”, “Oh Jihoon, you’re such a madman!”, “Encore! Do it again, haha!”

 

“Oh you guys, you know I can’t do it with Soonyoung. He’s a beta,” he bashfully admitted, “and I’m an omega…”

 

If Seungcheol’s heart didn’t drop before, it did now. Like a tonne of bricks.  _ What was he thinking? Jihoon, did you just tell everyone about your class so casually? _ He wasn’t one to judge Jihoon’s confession timing, but when he was drunk with no clear conscience at all? Knowing him, he wouldn’t want people to know through drunken slander, so Seungcheol thought he should do his best to stop this from getting out of hand.

 

A few stopped in confusion. Seungcheol held his breath, waiting to jump to Jihoon’s defence. But there was no need. Wonwoo bellowed, “And I’m Audrey Hepburn, so we’re even!” to which everyone in the room burst into almost deafening laughter.

 

Seungcheol took this opportunity to steal away the unguarded Jihoon while everyone was too busy laughing their asses off at Wonwoo’s unfunny joke. The alpha grabbed Jihoon and whisked him away to somewhere isolated: one of the bedrooms upstairs. Joshua, with a giggly Jeonghan leaning against his shoulder, watched as the pair sped off. 

 

Kicking open one of the doors, he plopped Jihoon on a big double bed whom landed with a  _ oomph _ . He closed the door, not needing to turn the light on as the open window illuminated the room with the streetlights outside. It seems he managed to land in Jeonghan’s personal bedroom.

 

“Why’d you bring me up here,” Jihoon drawled out cutely, flopping down on the bed as if he was a bunny used to his atmosphere. “It was getting fun downstairs too…”

 

“No Jihoon, I’m gonna help you get sobered up. You just told everyone there that you were an omega and I remember that you strictly wanted to keep it a secret until you’re ready to tell everyone!” he barked out in a harsh tone, but he didn’t mean to. The alpha was still a tiny bit irked about Jihoon and Soonyoung sharing the quick kiss even if it was just for fun. It was almost as if he was…  _ Jealous _ . To distract himself Seungcheol started inspecting the room for any empty glasses, empty cans,  _ anything  _ to pour water in. 

 

Jihoon didn’t say anything in response, just started rocking back and forth and stared out the window. Seungcheol cheered internally in victory. He had managed to find a semi empty glass from Jeonghan and Joshua’s retreat earlier on (no one saw them for a while, Seungcheol  _ knew _ what had happened but refused to acknowledge what happened). Seungcheol went to the nearest bathroom to gather the glass with water and when he came back Jihoon stopped rocking.

 

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon called out with a sudden change in his tone. The Jihoon before was filled with an engaging ego, but the Jihoon now suddenly felt dissonant.

 

“Why didn’t you take me when I was in heat?” 

 

His voiced seeped a sense of longing. The omega still looked out the window, not making any eye contact with the alpha at all. “Do you really… hate me that much?”

 

“Now now, hate’s a strong word-”  Seungcheol tried to reassure, but was cut off by the clearly hurt Jihoon. 

 

“So you do?” Seungcheol flinched back at the distressed tone. 

 

“Jihoon-”

 

“Do you know how much I crave your touch specifically? Even before I was an omega, I wanted to be held by you. I kept doubting myself for not being able to attract your attention by the slightest. But now I have! But not in a way that I wanted. I have this…,“ Jihoon’s voice trembled as he restrained his tears from falling. “I… I feel like I’m forcing you into something that you hate. I… I like you… Choi Seungcheol. And I like you too much to make you suffer because of me.”

 

Jihoon’s breaking voice broke something in Seungcheol’s heart. Something else awoke inside Seungcheol. Was it anger? Hatred? Guilt? He wasn’t angry at Jihoon. He was angry at  _ himself _ . For not noticing these signs any sooner. It was true that he didn’t take Jihoon during his heat, but he knew that his friend wasn’t in the correct state of mind to be taken like that. But the rest that Jihoon said about him? They were all lies.

 

_ Fuck it. _ In the midst of Jihoon’s rant, Seungcheol lost all reasoning. He swooped in next to Jihoon and captured his lips in a searing kiss. It wasn’t like the kiss Jihoon shared with Soonyoung; loveless and ‘just a game.’ It was filled with mutual feelings and explosive emotions. All at once, the pair’s feelings poured out into each other. The kiss itself was soft, no tongues were involved. The noise from downstairs drained until nothing was heard as they just pressed their lips against each other. Neither of them moved until Seungcheol moved back to end the light kiss. The pair couldn’t remember when they closed their eyes, but once opening them they were greeted with the moonlight shining on the other. It felt  _ magical _ . 

 

“We’ll take this slowly then,” Seungcheol panted out. “I like you too, Lee Jihoon, and I’m willing to suffer with you as long as I get to be with you.”

 

It was then that Jihoon cried into Seungcheol’s chest for the first time, before passing out from too many tears. He never go to drink his water.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was just as chaotic as last night. Everyone was passed out somewhere downstairs, on the floor, on the sofa, one (that would be Junhui) sprawled on the kitchen table, and a couple on the foot of the stairs. Seungcheol and Joshua awoke first. The eldest couldn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up he was greeted with an angelic sight. The open window’s morning light shone onto Jihoon’s figure and the sight the alpha saw was almost too ethereal for his eyes to handle. But he couldn’t stay for too long to burn the image into his brain, since he already heard someone barfing in the upstairs toilet. Seungcheol pulled out his phone and took one sneaky picture of the sleeping Jihoon before shimmying out of bed and out into the hallway.

 

He was greeted with the open sight of a heaving, tear-stricken Chan with Minghao massaging his back silently. “Want me to take over, Minghao?”

 

“Nah, Chan’s good. Had a bit too much of the punch bowl, the poor newbie. Joshua needs some help clearing the kitchen though.” Minghao dismissed him as Chan started sobbing from abdominal pains. The beta only shushed the younger in attempts to calm him down.

 

When Seungcheol continued to go downstairs, he had to climb over the sleeping Hansol and Seungkwan by the bottom of the stairs. The living room seemed the messiest out of all the rooms but, at least everyone was sleeping somewhere mildly comfortable. Someone was sleeping with their ass up and Seungcheol could only guess that it was Soonyoung. He was right.

 

“Why are there potatoes in the key bowl- Why are there potatoes everywhere, even?” Seungcheol said, picking up one lone spud from the bowl and examining it. The sleeping Jeonghan only hummed in response before moving slightly on the sofa. 

 

Seungcheol peeped into the kitchen to see Joshua clearing away empty cans and bottles into a black bin bag. It was weird since this wasn’t even Joshua’s house, it was Jeonghan’s. He couldn’t complain about the beta’s actions though, he was the automatic responsible person for a reason.

 

“Hey,” he greeted the beta, wandering into the kitchen. “Need some help?”

 

“Morning Cheol. Yeah uh, can you clean the glasses please? I’ll be with you in a sec, I’ll put this in the trash first.”

 

Like a good alpha, he started cleaning the glasses like he was told. Halfway through, Joshua finished his chore and helped Seungcheol dry the glasses too.

 

“So um…,” Joshua started. “About Jihoon…”

 

His heart skipped a beat.  _ Oh yeah, Joshua was… sober last night… _ “What about him?” Seungcheol tried to act oblivious.

 

“He’s a um,” he coughed anxiously, “an omega?”

 

There was a small awkward silence between them. Seungcheol couldn’t decide whether to throw it off as a drunk joke or agree that he was indeed an omega. He couldn’t just deny the fact that Joshua was dreaming since he was  _ right there _ when Jihoon said he was. 

 

But he’s known Joshua for a long time. He trusted him to keep his mouth shut.

 

It took a while for Seungcheol to finally answer. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

Joshua nodded along. “So those rumours were true then. Cool, I won’t tell anyone Cheol. I’ll pretend to be surprised when he finally tells everyone.”

 

“Thank you, Josh.” The elder was right to trust Joshua. Even though the beta may be mischievous at some points, in the end he was a humble human being and it was hard to get someone who was polite as he was as a friend. “Anyways, what rumours?”

 

“Well, there’s been rumours about a nice smell coming out of his room, oh, and the absurd sounds coming out of there too, you know…”

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, everyone started to wake up with pounding heads. Jihoon woke up to his usual grumpy self, hissing at the light shooting lazers at his body. He felt gross since he slept with last night’s clothes on, but nonetheless he fixed himself up to look at least presentable before heading downstairs. He felt as if he was missing something… Important. Who’s room was this anyways? 

 

Scurrying around the room for his phone, he saw that the time was 10:17.  _ A bit to early for my liking, but I’ll accept this. _ He had to take the train back to his family’s place at 12:30, which gave him plenty of time to bid farewell to everyone. It was almost time for him to take his suppressants, but he had the pills in his bag in Jeonghan’s shoe closet downstairs. 

 

Downstairs, everyone was starting to wander around and helping clean up the place. Chan looked very pale in the corner, muttering, “Never again, never again, never again,” repetitively as he shook. Soonyoung and Seokmin were still sleeping on top of each other. Jihoon giggled as he whipped out his phone to take a picture of the sleeping couple for future blackmail. In the kitchen, Mingyu and Minghao were bickering over how they should cook breakfast as a farewell meal. He rolled his eyes at the pair’s usual nagging. He also wondered why there was an uncooked chicken taped to the ceiling.

 

“Guys, why is there a chicken on the ceiling?”

 

“Oh morning hyung- ah! Mingyu! That’s where it went!” Minghao scolded and hit Mingyu on the shoulder, pointing at the chicken.

 

“Oh, so that’s where it was,” Mingyu replied.

 

“There’s also a carton of milk in the washing machine, I don’t know how it got there but I’m gonna go now…,” the omega finished, inching out of the kitchen premises.

 

“Jihoon!” he heard a familiar voice call out from the other end of the room. His eyes twinkled as he saw the dreamy sight of Seungcheol waving towards him. Jihoon planted himself next to Seungcheol who was playing a round of Overwatch on Jeonghan’s big screen, though it was quiet as there were still people sleeping. The two chatted about what was happening in the game and what happened last night. Seungcheol told him that the punch bowl was spiked and that Jihoon was drunk for the entire night, which figures since he couldn’t remember most of what happened. He laughed at some absurd things that some of the crew did, and his eyes popped out at what couples emerged from last night too. Jihoon couldn’t quite touch it, but he felt as though something happened last night since Seungcheol was being friendlier than usual…

 

Mingyu and Minghao finally finished a hearty breakfast which woke up Soonyoung and Seokmin almost immediately. The gang ate their meal in content silence, occasionally sharing thoughts about what happened last night. As usual, everyone only had a smidge of what happened until Joshua spilled details on what happened last night that made them howl in disbelief and laughter. Seungkwan continued to deny that he was moaning wantonly, while a cheeky Junhui commented on how red Hansol’s face was. After Joshua told Soonyoung and Seokmin that they kissed, the pair looked at each other in confusion before calling out “Bro!” and “I love you, bro!” to each other and hugging the other tightly. Everyone shook their heads. When will the two ever fall in love?

 

Before Jihoon knew it, it was already time to leave. However the gang were stopped when they held up their right shoes, only to be missing their left. Everyone looked at Junhui, who still had his pair of shoes.

 

There was a giant goose chase to hunt down Junhui because apparently his drunk self hid everyone’s left shoes around the house. Minghao had threatened to whoop his ass into next week if he didn’t find them in time, even though Junhui didn’t remember the hiding places at all. So with the help of everyone, they managed to find everyone’s left shoes. Junhui picked the most bizarre places to hide them. One shoe (Mingyu’s) was hidden in the fridge with the cabbages, another (Hansol’s) was hidden in the empty sack that used to be filled with potatoes, and many more.

 

Jihoon had taken his suppressants prior to breakfast and was ready to leave Jeonghan’s house alongside everyone else. All except Joshua, who opted to keep Jeonghan company until it was time to leave. Once at the train station where the platforms were scattered everywhere everyone bid their goodbyes to each other. Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan shared one big group hug before separating for their platforms. If one could look at the beta before he left, Soonyoung looked almost sad at the fact of being separate from Seokmin. Seungkwan left with Hansol, face like a waterfall of tears. Minghao was seen chasing Mingyu into their designated platform with Junhui and Wonwoo walking behind them and talking vividly about video games. Chan was left by himself; he had to go on a different platform from the others.

 

“Yah, Chan will you be alright by yourself?”

 

“I’ll be okay hyung… I think, but see you later!”

 

The maknae waved at Jihoon before jogging to his platform. Once everyone dispersed, all that was left was Seungcheol and Jihoon. 

 

“Well then… I’ll be seeing you.”

 

“Wait, Jihoon.” Seungcheol stopped him in his tracks by grabbing the smaller’s wrist. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 

“Uhh, is this about me leaning against you? Look, no homo alright?”

 

“Oh, Jihoonie…,” Seungcheol sighed with a smile. What came next took Jihoon by surprise.

 

Seungcheol trailed his fingertips along Jihoon’s jawline and chin, before leaning down to place an innocent peck on his cheek. The hand on his wrist trailed down to his back, locking him in place. Jihoon stood frozen at the spot, the lingering feeling of Seungcheol’s lips on his cheek burning what feels like forever. It was as quick as it started, and when Seungcheol leaned back he stared into Jihoon’s eyes. 

 

“We’ll take this slowly then,” Seungcheol smirked. 

 

In a flash, a scene from last night unlocked in his mind. What happened in the bedroom… Pouring his true feelings out to him in the dead of night… The kiss… The confession, oh god did all that really happen?

 

“I’ll see you after break then, Jihoonie. Stay safe!” Seungcheol gave one last peck to Jihoon’s forehead before running off to his platform, leaving the frozen and speechless Jihoon behind. He felt his face burst into red from public embarrassment as Seungcheol kissed him in front of the bustling crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: see the drunk stuff that svt just did? NOT MINE, this entire chapter was inspired greatly by a friend who has the most hilarious drunk stories imo, that included:
> 
> • chan interrupting ships and spraying silly string while screaming "MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS"  
> • drunk pokemon hunting  
> • hiding the potatoes  
> • hiding ppl's left shoes  
> • the carton of milk in the washing machine
> 
> the rest i just threw in there bc why not, THIS WAS A RLLY FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE BROS!! next chapter.... jihoons big brother makes a main appearance ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [@botttomwoozi](https://twitter.com/botttomwoozi) if you want 99.9% retweets and the rare 0.1% ramble ;)


End file.
